A Long Road
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Human Jasper and Edward were lovers... That is until Jasper learns of Edwards "death"... What happends to these humans that are turned vampire, without the other knowing?  This is a repost  Male/Male
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**This is a story I had taken down a few months ago… I am now redoing it and reposting it. **

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper POV-**

The Year is 1967.

I couldn't help it as I stared at the spot the beautiful bronze haired male stood ten minutes before.

It couldn't be him, I knew it couldn't be.

You see Edward is dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. Edward is as dead as a door-nail, ashes long ago forgotten by all but myself. (If you didn't notice this line is taken from 'A Christmas Carol')

Oh but that hair, if I didn't know better I would have thought the vampire I saw for a split second in the distance was him, my long lost love.

However that is an impossibility,

He's been dead for 54 years.

"Jasper," Peter yelled trying to get my attention. "Let's go back to Maria and report that the nomads are no threat and seem to have left the area anyways."

Oh yes Maria, my maker, my maser.

I came when beckoned and performed any deed she needed me to do, even if it is to kill one of my fellow coven members. Except for peter, I begged and pleaded when his one year of being a newborn was up. I convinced her that he would be useful and she let him live.

I guess instead of starting in the middle of the story I should start at the beginning.

**~~~~~~Time Warp~~~~~~Time Warp~~~~~~Time Warp~~~~~~**

I was born Jasper William Whitlock in July of 1896. My Parents were Ruth and William Whitlock; we lived in a poor town in Texas before my father died of sickness in 1902. My mother Ruth looked many places before finding work, since most women didn't work it was hard and we found ourselves having to move from my childhood home to a house in Florida.

The house was a grand two story with a small servants courters off to the side of the house.

The grand mansion was known as the Masen Place. It was owned by Anthony and Elizabeth Masen. Mother said that this house was their summer home and they needed someone who could look after it while they are away during the year in there other house in Chicago. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me as I thought about them having a second house just as big in Chicago and immediately my 6 year old mind decided to hate these Masen's.

It was October when mother and I moved into our new home. Elizabeth Masen was waiting for us, so that she could show mother some things.

"Good afternoon you must be Mrs. Ruth Whitlock." A beautifully dressed woman said when she answered the door to the mansion. "I'm Elizabeth Masen; please won't you two come in?"

I follow mommas lead and enter the grand house.

"Mrs. Masen this is my son Jasper he's 6." Momma says as she introduces me. "Say hello to Mrs. Masen." She whispers in my ear when I do nothing.

"Hello madam Masen." I say trying to use my best manners, even though I didn't want to.

"It's certainly nice to make your acquaintance Jasper, my son Edward is your age." Mrs. Masen says before turning to address my mother as the three of us sit. "My Son and husband are back in Chicago, you'll meet them in June when we come down for the summer months."

And so it began my time of being a servant's son and eventually a servant myself, once I grew old enough to get wages from the Masens.

That winter wasn't so bad, I had heard horror stories about servant houses that were small and damp, that got freezing cold in the winter. The house momma and I lived in was small, a two bedroom, perfect for us and it stayed warm throughout that winter, aided by the firewood the Masens provided. The Masens home was beautiful and I loved exploring it, given it had a million secret passageways. Though my favorite room was the library, momma knew her letters well enough that she was able to teach me mine.

Two weeks before the month of June, found momma and me running around the mansion making sure that everything was ready for the Masens summer visit. Momma had instructed me to be on my best behavior when they arrived, she also told me to be nice the Mr. Edward.

I always had a difficult time containing my laughter when momma called him Mr. Edward, he was my age.

Finally the day came and the Masen's arrived.

Edward and I quickly became friends that summer; as much as I tried I couldn't dislike any of the Masons. They were respectable to my momma and kind to me.

Edward for being the son of a wealthy bank owner was just like me.

He enjoyed swimming in the small swimming hole on the grounds, camping, playing cops and robbers.

In the years to come we would become the best of friends, despite our class differences.

**August 1906- Age 10**

I was in the kitchen helping momma pack for the camping trip Edward and his father were taking when I heard Edward and Mrs. Mason talking in the other room.

"Edward, your father is sorry but he can't go camping with you. He needs to get back to Chicago early to work." Mrs. Mason said trying to explain to her son.

"But Mother he promised and we already have everything packed and ready to go." I could picture Edward stamping his foot while he says this.

"Sorry dear, you'll understand about responsibility one day." Mrs. Mason truly sounded sorry about having to say no to her son.

Edward didn't say anything as he stormed into the kitchen and sat next to me.

"Ever been camping Jazz?" He asks as he grabs a cookie from a bag I had just placed in the basket. _Edward was the only one to ever call me Jazz and I think I would have hated being called Jazz by anyone but him_.

"Nope, never been." I say truthfully.

"Care to go camping with me? My Father can't go anymore; maybe we could talk my Mother into allowing us to camp out in the back yard. What do you think?" At this moment Mrs. Mason walked into the kitchen.

"Edward shouldn't you have asked Ruth and I before planning the camping trip with Jasper?" She scolded, though I could tell she wasn't mad.

We quickly received permission and went to pack me a bag of clothes.

"It's perfect." Edward announced as we found a nice spot far enough from the house that we could make all the noise we wanted, but close enough that if we needed help we could get it.

That was the first year we camped in the back yard of the Mason's house. The first of many years we would camp out there.

"Jazz, you're my best friend. Promise we'll be friends forever." Edward said that night as we lay in our sleeping bags looking up at the stars.

"Eddie, you're stuck with me. There's no way we won't be friends forever." I say even though I knew that may be a lie once we grew older.

"You're the only one that calls me Eddie." He says as he turns to look at me. "I like that you do." With that said he gave me one of his perfect smiles.

**August 1910- Age 14 **

We lay in our sleeping bags, though it wasn't the stars we were looking at, no instead we were on our sides. Neither of us has blinked for a few minutes and I could feel a piece of my hair that fell into my face.

That's when it happened.

Edwards hand reached over and tucked the hair behind my ear.

"Jazz, I don't know what this feeling is. But I don't think I could forgive myself if I ignore it." I didn't have a chance to reply as he crashes his lips to mine.

I had never been kissed by anyone but my momma. But something about kissing Edward, even though he's a boy, something felt right.

"Jazz, I don't know when it happened. But I think I'm in love with you. I miss you so much when the summers are over." He said when we pulled apart.

"Eddie, I think I know exactly how you feel." I don't know what possessed me but I pulled him into another kiss.

I wasn't sure what exactly we were doing, but I knew it was something that could only be done in private and that we would be in a lot of trouble if our parents heard.

**~~~~~~Time Pass~~~~~~**

The summers that would follow would be much the same.

We would sneak off at any given chance to be together.

The summer we turned 15 we gave each other ourselves completely and I had never felt so whole.

Every year that summer would come to an end we would say our goodbyes to each other with sadness and would countdown to the next summer.

**June 1913- Turning 17 this summer**

I was sweating as I cleaned out the animal stalls in the barn. It was diffidently the hottest summer in years. Taking a small break I drank some water and wiped the sweat from my brow, while I look down the driveway, my thin white cotton shirt sticking to my chest from the sweat. The Masons were scheduled to arrive today and I couldn't wait to see Edward again, my best friend and secret lover. That's when I heard their buggy coming closer, followed by a horse.

The sight of Edward on the magnificent chestnut stallion took my breath away and I had to work extra hard to get my breathing to calm down. As they got closer to the house momma rushed out to greet them as I also rushed to where they would stop. I couldn't help but take in Edwards look, he was beautiful, no longer the boy from last summer but a young man, who in time would take over for his father, Edward had a grand future ahead of him and I knew in time I would get left behind and forgotten by my lover.

I could hear my momma greeting Mr. and Mrs. Mason as they stepped out of the buggy and I quickly grabbed the stallion's reigns when Edward came to a stop and hopped off.

"Jazz," he says running to give me a hug. He didn't notice his parents disapproving looks as he hugged me like he was. It wasn't proper, but even with that thought I could feel my heart quicken at his touch and smell. When we pulled away he grabbed the horses reigns. "Jasper I've missed you. This is Jay isn't he a beauty. Mother and Father let me ride him all the way from Chicago. I wanted to show him to you."

"Hello Edward." I say as I take step back and take Jay's reigns from him. I wasn't sure what to do then. I could see momma and the Masons walking into the house and Edward was now staring at me like I was doing something wrong.

"Edward, come inside and cleanup for lunch." Mrs. Mason yelled from the porch.

"Ok Mother I will, after we put up Jay. Jasper and I will be in soon." Edward said as he takes the reigns from me for the second time that day.

"Edward I'm sure Jasper is busy, why don't you just let him take care of Jay and come inside. To have lunch with your father and me." I could tell by her tone that she was trying to be kind. What she wasn't willing to say is I was no longer welcome at their table. My station in life is set and I am a servant boy, we were getting older and no longer children.

"Oh, ok Mother." Edward didn't look too happy but he quickly handed me Jay's reigns and started to go inside. Once his mother went inside he turned. "I'll see you later Jazz." He didn't wait for a reply as he went inside.

I barely made it to the barn with Jay before the tears started.

I knew in time we would have to start acting more our station but I was hoping Edward and I would have a few more summers together before that happened.

When I removed the saddle from the horse I noticed a small piece of paper fall to the ground. Quickly I picked it up and read it.

_Jazz-_

_My Mother and Father have decided it's not proper for us to be friends. I however don't agree with them, why should money decide how much a person is worth in life? This is America; all different people come here for a better life. If you are reading this it means my Mother is sticking close to her promise that I would start "acting like a Mason and not some common poor boy" (her words not mine). You are still my best friend Jasper, and let's not forget lover (if you'll still have me); I don't care what they say. They are wrong in their thinking, I hope you don't take anything they do or say personally this summer. Please don't hate me because of them._

_I also ask that you please meet me in the barn at 9:00 once they are asleep. I may listen to my parents in some situations but I can't with this one._

_Love, _

_Your Eddie _

Wiping away my silent tears I folded the letter and placed it safely in my pocket as I finished putting Jay away. I then made my way to where their luggage still sat waiting to be taken inside. Taking two at a time I still had to make five trips inside and up the stairs to the Masons rooms. Momma would then unpack the bags and hang up the clothes.

My resolve to survive the summer was to stay out of the house as much as possible. Though I knew I would miss the library the Masons had, it was four times bigger than the library in town. I just knew I needed to stay out of Mr. and Mrs. Mason's way and hope that Edward and I would be able to find some time to be together.

9:00 on the dot Edward walks into the barn and I can see a smile spread across his when he sees me, waiting for him.

"Jazz," he says as we embrace and kiss.

"Eddie, I missed you so much." I say as I lead him over to sit on a bale of hay, next to Jay's stall.

Edward laughed as he pet his horse. "I named him Jay because his main reminded me of your hair." I smile as he runs his hand through my hair.

"Jasper, my parents informed me that I will not be returning next summer. They say it's time for me to marry and take over as a partner at the bank." I wrapped my arms around him as he informs me of this awful news.

"Is she horrid?" I ask trying to contain my tears.

"Her name is Isabella; she's the sheriff's daughter, clumsiest person I have ever met. She's not totally horrid, but she is nothing compared to you, Jazz you don't know how much I have wished we lived in a world that we could be together." He turns in my arms to look at me. "Do you think there would ever be a time where men could be together?"

His question catches me off guard. "I'm unsure Eddie, I've never thought about it I guess, wouldn't much matter since we're stuck in this time."

We didn't talk much for the rest of the night as I led him to a secret spot in the barn I had made for us. It felt great coming together again as he filled me, I could feel his love flowing out of himself and into me. I would remember this moment years after it happened.

The next few weeks were much the same, I stayed away from his parents and he met me at night in the barn. Everything worked out fine.

Little did we know that an epidemic would soon hit.

It was July 7th when Mr. Mason became sick and they decided to cut their summer short and head home to better doctors in Chicago. My goodbye to Edward was short but I would never forget those last words he said to me.

"You have my heart Jazz, please never doubt that." He whispered with his mother standing just a few feet from us.

"And you have mine." I say back to him.

Mr. Mason never made it home. He died on the road; he never lived long enough to see his wife and son fall sick to the Spanish influenza.

Three months after that farewell momma and I receive word that Mrs. Mason and Edward had also lost their battle with the sickness. My heart broke with the news, along with the will that was sent to us. The Masons had no other family, so Elizabeth took it upon herself to write a will, leaving their Florida home and a huge sum of money to momma and me. For once in my life I had money and it mattered not since I had to lose my soul mate.

**AN: Well there you have it… The next chapter should be Edward POV and the vote is up to you, Lemons or No Lemons?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy the little lemon :) **

**ALSO I am looking for a beta for this story.. Let me know if you want to do it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV- **

**August 1910- Age 14 **

Jazz and I were camping like we've done every year since we were 10. We had stopped looking up at the stars; instead I was looking at him. The moonlight making his hair shine, he looked beautiful and took my breath away.

This past year I had figured out that I am gay. Though I also knew it was impossible for me to ever be with a man. I was hardly 14 and yet my parents were already talking about my marriage to some girl they know.

Jaspers face turns towards me and we lay there staring at each other, it isn't until a piece of hair falls into his face that I go for it.

Slowly I reach over and tuck the hair behind his ear.

"Jazz, I don't know what this feeling is. But I don't think I could forgive myself if I ignore it." I say before kissing him, catching him off guard.

This feels right. I think as he responds before we pull apart.

"Jazz, I don't know when it happened. But I think I'm in love with you. I miss you so much when the summers are over." I say, my heart pounding as I wait to see what he'll say.

"Eddie, I think I know exactly how you feel." He says, pulling me into another kiss.

**~~~~~~One Year Later~~~~~**

We were camping again.

The moon was shining brightly over us as we lay underneath the stars.

Jaspers lips were on mine, the kiss we shared was slow. We took our time, letting our hands roam the others body.

Jasper felt warm to the touch, and I could also feel the ever present electricity flowing between us.

I stare into his eyes as I unfasten the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders and arms. My shirt soon joins his on the ground. His hands moved to my bare flesh. Slowly I move my lips back to his jaw, kissing slowly up to his right ear, earning me a moan.

Slowly I move to straddle him; we had talked about this earlier in the summer. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Our lips meet again, and this time he slips his tongue into my mouth. This time we both moan. I felt his hands unbuckling my belt, and then he unfastened my pants. My pants and boxers joined our discarded shirts and his soon follow.

"What's that?" Jasper asks when I pull out a bottle of lube, I had been carefully asking around to see what Jazz and I would need when we finally had sex.

"It is called lube, it will help. Jazz, are you sure that you want to do this?" He had told me he would bottom for me, and while I loved that he trusted me enough to bottom. However I also knew that the first time could hurt if I wasn't careful. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Please Edward I am ready to feel you." He says, bucking his hips up so that I could feel how hard he is.

We were together, alone, he was mine, just as I am his.

Slowly I bring my lubed fingers to his entrance.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

"YES!" He practically yells and I slowly enter one finger into him.

I prepare him quickly and thoroughly, before lubing my own hard cock.

I enter him slowly, stopping when I hear him hiss in pain.

"Jazz?" I ask, as I pause.

"Please I'll be fine." He practically whimpers as I push farther in. I bring my lips to his as we slowly make love. I let one hand slid down his body to stroke him.

"Eddie, I'm close, so close." He moans in-between kisses.

"Me too Jazzy, cum with me." I say just as I cum.

We panted heavily as we came down from our high. I keep my eyes on Jazz as I pull out and grab a towel to clean up with. He looked so beautiful to me, even as sweat rolled down his brow.

"I love you, Jazz." I say to him, as I lay back down next to him.

"I love you too, Eddie." He says, curling into me.

"Did I, um, hurt you?" I finally ask after a few minutes of silence.

"I'll be fine, it felt good. I'm just a little tender now." He's asleep before I can say anything.

**AN: Yep just a little chapter. ;) Next chapter will be Jasper POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Japser POV- **

**1913- **

Time passed slowly for me since hearing about Edwards's death. Everywhere I went I couldn't stop thinking about him. Momma and I had moved into the bigger house, since it was now ours. I took over Edward's room, making sure to keep everything the same. A small hopeful part of me believed he was living somewhere and would eventually show up at the house, a smile upon his face. I made sure to ride Jay every day to stretch his legs. I was at least glad to have Jay, a part of Edward. Sometimes I even felt as if Edward was somehow there with me.

It was June of 1914 when it hit me, he wasn't coming back. Every time I would hear a buggy or a horse I would perk up from my spot, waiting to hear Edwards voice yell from downstairs. But it never happened. It was October 14th 1914 when my momma passed away. She had been sick with cancer for months before her time came. I cried hard that night as I lay alone in Edward's old bed.

I cried for my momma, I cried for Edward and I cried for myself.

I Jasper William Whitlock was alone in the world.

My parents were both dead.

And Edward my one true love and only friend was gone.

**1915- WWI **

My salvation came in the form of WWI, I know how messed up is that? I was actually happy for the war, something I could do and it wouldn't matter if I lived or died, I was alone anyways.

I rose quickly in ranks and it was barely over a year before I became Major Jasper William Whitlock. I didn't know it then but I would never return to my home in Florida. I didn't know that I would die.

Every time I found myself alone while at war I would look at an old picture of Edward that I had taken from the house and the letter he had written me all those years ago. I needed something to remember him by. War wasn't all it was cracked up to be; it was a lot of killing and dying. I had to say goodbye to many young men who I became friends with.

I was quickly becoming tiered of all the fighting, of the killing.

There were nights that I would lay in bed wishing for death.

Death, the only thing that would reconnect me with my soul, my love, my Edward.

**December 13th 1917- Age 21**

It wasn't long before death came for me, though not in the form I had expected. I was riding Jay one evening to a refugee camp in order to evacuate it since there was a threat and we wanted the civilians safe. Out of nowhere four figures appeared on the road ahead of me. It was difficult to see their faces but I could tell they were women. Possibly women from the group we had taken to safety that afternoon.

"Ladies, are you lost?" I said as I slip from Jay's saddle.

"Oh he's lovely Maria." One of the women said drawing my attention. There was something about three of them that screamed dangerous; the fourth was a small short girl who had sadness in her eyes as the other women talked.

"Yes Maria you best do it, I'm never good at keeping them. Since we've had to come all this way to get him best be careful." I backed up slightly at the woman's words.

"Jasper you are going to be a great pet to have." A woman said just before there was fire in my veins and the world disappeared.

**December 16th 1917-**

Finally the pain stopped and I was able to open my eyes. Two women sat there looking at me. One held fear in her eyes and I could have sworn I felt her fear as if it was my own. The other had eyes the color of blood; she looked like a true monster she was happy and joyful about something, I was sure of it. Don't ask me how I could tell how they were feeling I wasn't even sure at the time.

"Good morning my pet, here drink. You won't be able to think clearly before you do." With that she threw the girl towards me, that's when I felt fire in my throat and smelled a beautiful aroma.

I acted on instinct as I sunk my teeth into the human woman and drained her of her lifeblood.

The older of the two left, holding the now dead body.

"You're a vampire." The small woman said as she approached me. "I'm Alice; I can also see the future. That was Maria she's our maker, you've been here three days."

"I'm Jasper. We're vampires?" I was surprised at the beauty of my voice as I talked. But that's not the only thing that surprised me. The thing that surprised me the most was the sight of my reflection in a nearby mirror, I had the same blood red eyes as the women and I looked much the same as I had a few days ago, just more enhanced.

"Jasper we are going to become such great friends." Alice says as she hugs me and pulls me out of the room and into the night.

**1933- **

Alice was right, we quickly became close friends and she was one of the few I trusted in this new world Maria introduced me too. Alice was also the one to find and save the picture of Edward and the note he had given me our last summer. We soon found out that I was indeed gifted; I could control the emotions around me, but soon I realized the emotions around me would threaten to consume me.

Alice did her best to help me but even her joyful attitude wasn't enough to stop the burdens of the vampire wars from weighing on me.

My newborn years passed in a mix of blood, killings, and hate. There was deception all around along with lust, there was indeed lots of lust. I hated the nights after we won territory, after Edward I never wanted to be with anyone ever again. But Maria had other plans and she quickly learned in my early years that she could use my power against me. We called her Mistress, she called Alice, Child and me Major. She refused to use our names.

"Major, Maria is calling for you." Kelly one of the newest newborns tells me as she opens my door. I roll my eyes as I stand from my chair and go to where I knew Maria would be waiting. It was time to destroy a good amount of the newborns, since many of them have just passed their first year.

"Mistress?" I say as I enter the room.

"There you are Major. I want you to destroy all the newborns that have just gone over their one year." She left nothing to be questioned and looked at me confused when I didn't leave right away. "Was there something you needed to say Major?"

"Mistress, I was wondering if some of the newborns should stay. Some of them could be useful to you." I didn't want to come right out and ask to spare Peter, she needed to think that they were hers not mine.

"Are there any among them that are special?" I knew she was asking about powers, and I knew this was my chance to bring her mind to Peter.

"None of them have abilities but there's one Peter, he is showing to be a strong fighter. He would be good to keep around for your armies." I cross my fingers behind my back as I wait for Marias reply.

"Ok, but he is your responsibility if he proves to not be useful then kill him." With that said she dismisses me and I make my way to where I knew the newborns would be waiting for me.

"Peter, I would like to speak with you." I say as I enter the room. The room goes silent. They knew what my job was and my scars show the evidence of how many fights I have won. They knew one by one I would have to destroy them.

Peter quietly followed me out of the room; I could feel how scared he was as we came to another room and I stopped.

"Peter you are a good soldier and have been a very good friend. I've spoken with Maria; she has ordered me to destroy those who just passed their one year. I have convinced her of your usefulness, she had agreed to spare you for as long as you are useful. Peter, please do whatever you can and stay useful. You are one of my only friends I don't want to destroy you." His fear was slowly decreasing as I talked.

"Major, do I have to help you destroy them?" I could feel his reluctance as he asks this.

"No Peter you don't have to help me, why don't you go off somewhere else while I deal with this." I know I was sounding cold hearted, but I had also been doing this for so many years that I learned to detach myself from the situation.

**1967- **

Having Peter around for the past 34 years have been the best thing to happen in my second life. We have taken care of each other in multiple ways, many of them I would later be ashamed to admit. Peter was a special person and was not ashamed to admit being bi.

We were scouting the surrounding areas around Marias territory, she was convinced that five nomads where there to take her territory, that's when I spotted him. His bronze hair was as untidy as ever his body lean and slightly muscular; he would be close to being 6 feet and 4 inches.

But it wasn't him I knew that it couldn't be Edward, for my love was dead.

Hell Jasper Whitlock was dead, Maria had destroyed him. She had formed a cold hearted killer in his place, no matter what Alice did to try to stop this from happening, it couldn't be stopped. There was no good left in me.

However this one look I had of a boy from my past threatened to change that. It threatened to make this empath feel again. But it wasn't Edward. Edward was dead, he wasn't a monster like I have become.

"Jasper" Peter yelled as the stranger moved on, him and Alice were the only ones to call me Jasper. "Let's go back to Maria and report that the nomads are no threat and seem to have left the area anyways."

"Sure Peter lets go." I wasn't looking forward to going back to Maria and I wanted to just run, run away from her and never look back.

That night the Mistress brought Peter and I to her quarters. My long ago ice cold heart broke as I felt Peters touches. It wasn't him I wanted; I wanted my love, the love that I had long ago lost.

Maria doesn't notice as I don't partake, nor enjoy as I normally pretend to do. Instead I keep thinking about Edward, and how I was betraying him, by being with someone else like this.

**1971- **

It was October 3rd 1971 when I was again ordered to destroy the newborns, though it was also, like it had been the past four years Peters job to help me. I could feel the pure love that Peter felt towards one of the newborns and she was the last one he brought to me that night.

Mistress was hunting with Alice and wouldn't be back for hours.

I was on high guard as Peter walks in with Charlotte, Maria knew about the connection Peter formed with her. She despised it and knew what she was doing when she ordered me to destroy Charlotte; she would also be forcing me to destroy Peter. That was confirmed when he brought her into the room, I stood with my back to the door and stared at the open window, a window that was only two miles from the edge of Marias territory.

"Major," I cringed when Peter spoke, he hadn't called me Major since the day I informed him he would be spared. I hid my feelings from them as I turned to look at him along with a very scared Charlotte behind him. "You know I can't allow you to kill her, I have to try to protect her."

His emotions told me how afraid he was, we had grown as close as brothers and now we would have to fight. Or so he thought.

I turn my attention back out the window.

"The border is only two miles from here." I could feel his confusion as I spoke. "Maria will be gone for a few more hours, by the time she returns these other bodies will be completely ash, she won't be able to tell how many corpses are here."

Charlotte was the first to realize what I was saying. I felt a jolt of hope rise from her before she spoke.

"Major are you letting us go?" Disbelief was in her voice as she asked.

"Yes Charlotte, you and Peter must go now, disappear and never come here again. She can't know what I am doing."

Charlotte didn't say anything else as she ran and jumped out of the window. It was Peter who hesitated.

"Jasper, come with us." Peter says as he had one leg out the window.

I'm shocked at what he says, but I know I can't.

"Sorry Peter I can't come with you, she would know. Now go."

"Thanks."

Those where the last words we said to each other as he joins Charlotte and they run into the night.

Maria never questioned me what I said Peter was destroyed for trying to save the newborn. Maria never knew the truth.

But Alice did, I could feel it.

And sooner or later I knew Alice would bring it up.

**AN: SO… What do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing… Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV-**

**June 1913- Turning 17 this summer**

The day was hot as I road Jay towards our summer home. But I was determined to show Jazz my beautiful chestnut stallion. As I came up to the house I can see Jasper standing there in a sweet soaked shirt, waiting for me. I can feel his gaze on me as I stop and he takes Jay's reins from me.

I didn't think as I practically jump off of Jay and run towards Jasper.

"Jazz," I say a moment before sweeping him into my arms. "Jasper I've missed you. This is Jay it's he a beauty? Mother and Father let me ride him all the way from Chicago. I wanted to show him to you." I say grabbing Jay's reins.

"Hello Edward." He politely says, as he steps away from me, taking Jay's reigns again. I felt a pain in my heart at his formality. He had grown I noticed, the small scrawny boy of last summer had become a young man. His skin was sun-kissed from working out in the sun; his hair had been bleached even lighter because of the sun. Be looked beautiful.

"Edward, come inside and cleanup for lunch." I hear my mother yell.

"Ok Mother I will, after we put up Jay. Jasper and I will be in soon." I yell back taking the reins for the second time.

"Edward I'm sure Jasper is busy, why don't you just let him take care of Jay and come inside. To have lunch with your father and me." I try to hide my anger. The entire time here I had to listen to my parents take about how improper it is that I am friends with a servant, I had even heard them talking about seeing if they could send Jasper off somewhere. Their conversation had made me mad, they spoke as if he was something they could just get rid of.

"Oh, ok Mother." I mumble giving Jay's reins to Jasper. "I'll see you later Jazz." I say, running inside before I can do something we'll both regret.

AS I sit there at the table with my parents I pray that Jasper finds the letter I had slipped into Jay's saddle just in case I wasn't able to tell him myself.

By the time 9:00 rolls around I am shaking, worried about him not being there.

My smile felt a mile wide as I see Jasper sitting there in the barn, waiting for me.

"Jazz," I say, before bringing him into my arms and kissing him.

"Eddie, I missed you so much." He says. We spend some time talking about Jay, and how he was named after Jasper. Then I had to tell him the bad news about my parents plan for me not returning next summer, and getting married.

"Do you think there would ever be a time where men could be together?" I ask asks, as I pet Jay who was in the stall right next to where we sat.

"I'm unsure Eddie, I've never thought about it I guess, wouldn't much matter since we're stuck in this time." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

Its silent for a moment before Jasper leads me to a spot in the barn that was full of hay, blanks, a small light, and a bottle of lube.

I took my time that night making love to him and enjoying the feel of him wrapped around me. I whispered non stop promises of love.

Every night after that first I would meet him in the barn once my parents were sleeping and we would come together again and again. Only to sneak into our respective room's right as the sun was rising.

Jasper was more of a man this summer; the muscles he received from working in the barn were well defined. I loved the feel of his hard body against mine. I had my own muscles but they were nothing compared to Jasper.

When my father became sick I grew worried. And the day mother announced that we were leaving I couldn't contain my tears. I would have to leave Jasper.

"You have my heart Jazz, please never doubt that." I carefully whisper to Jasper while my mother waited for me to get in the buggy. My mother was making me leave Jay in Florida so that I could ride in the buggy with my parents.

"And you have mine." He said to me before we parted, those words would stay with me for the years to come.

About ten miles outside of Chicago's city limit my father passed away, leaving my mother and me alone.

It was weeks later that mother and I fell sick; we were in our home in Chicago when it happened. Mother quickly checked us into a nearby hospital. The hospital was full of sick and dying people, they were understaffed and more died than lived. We didn't have the right medicine to fight this sickness. Everyday that went by I could feel my own strength failing me. I would normally just lie in my hospital besides my mothers, though she spent most of her time nursing me. Thoughts of Jasper kept me alive, the memory of our first kiss, the first time we made love, his beautiful blue eyes and soft curly hair.

There was one doctor that worked the night shift who always seemed to check on me and mother right when he arrived. He was kind with the strangest eye color I have ever seen and hands as cold as ice. I would later find out just how different the kind doctor was from the others at the hospital. At some point though I don't remember when mother wrote a will, I think she knew our time was coming.

I could feel Jasper holding me as he kissed my neck,

"Edward, please forgive me." I heard a voice say off in the distance as I felt fire start to consume me. I couldn't help the ear piercing scream that escaped me as more wounds were added to the fire. Slowly Jasper started to fade away and my world became darkness and fire, so much fire. Every minute was a life time, every second filled with agony, and then it stopped and I could have sworn I heard my own heart stop beating.

"Edward?" A mans voice said coming out of the darkness, _Did it work?_ His voice said again though it sounded quieter and farther away. Slowly I opened my eyes, gasping when I saw the young doctor standing before me.

"Am I dead?" I ask, though my throat burned with the fires from hell.

_How do I explain to him what I am?_ I looked at him confused, his mouth hadn't moved but I knew he had said something. That's when I am hit by something, unsure what it is I close my eyes.

_My mother was on her bed, I was in mine beside her as the doctor talked to her. _

_"Please doctor, save my boy, save Edward." Her voice was full of pain and I could see how sick she was as she spoke. "Mrs. Mason, you don't know what you're asking." My voice said, though I knew it wasn't I who spoke but the doctor. "You must do what others cannot, save him." My mother begged again before falling into a coughing fit. "Mrs. Mason, I'm no angel, would you wish the life of a vampire on your son?" His voice was low, for only her ears. "Save him, promise me." She again demanded. "I promise, I will." She died a few minutes later as a peaceful smile formed on her lips. _

"Edward?" The doctor was staring at me when I opened my eyes.

"You're the doctor from the hospital." I say as I again feel the fire burning in my throat, I also notice how soft and smooth my voice had become. "Are you really a vampire? Am I really a vampire?" I ask needing to know what happened.

"Yes, Edward, but how did you?" He stopped mid sentence and stared at me. _How do I explain this to him? What am I doing, I shouldn't have changed him. No matter how tired I was of being alone. No matter the fact that he is the son I would have wanted if my life had taken a different path. _

"Why are you alone?" I ask, though after I ask I realize that his mouth hadn't been moving.

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I know I didn't say anything about being alone out loud.

"It this normal, am I supposed to be hearing you?" I say as I start to panic.

"Edward, are you hearing my thoughts?" _Edward can you hear this?_

"Yes, I hear you, you said Edward can you hear this? Doctor is there something wrong with me?" He smiles at me when I ask this.

"No Edward it just seems that you have a special gift. Some of our kind have gifts. Maybe we should feed and then I'll explain everything to you." His last words freak me out.

"No, I don't want to be a killer. Sorry doctor but I'm not killing anyone." My throat starts burning more as I talk.

"Sorry, maybe I should explain some. I don't feed on the blood of humans; I choose to drink the blood of animals." The doctor explains as he helps me up.

"Ok I think I may be able to do something like that." I say unsure of myself as I took in my reflection from a mirror close by.

Hunting wasn't as bad as I first thought; the hard part would come when the doctor, whose name is Carlisle Cullen, he would explain that I could never see my family or my friends again. My dead not beating heart broke when I was told I could never see Jasper ever again. That I had to let everyone think I was dead. One night we carefully made our way to my old home and I grabbed a few items from my old life, before forever saying goodbye to it. Edward Anthony Mason was dead. Edward Cullen was Carlisle's younger brother; we had lost our parents to the sickness. About a week after I turned Carlisle and I packed up his house and left town, choosing to start our lives over in another town.

I was the one to write to Jasper about my own death, informing him and his mother that they receive a generous amount left from the estate. It pained my heart that I couldn't officially say goodbye to Jasper.

The person who came up with the saying "Time heals all wounds" must have never lost his soul mate like I was almost sure I have.

**AN: Well there you have EPOV ;)**

**Please check out my newest Jasper/Edward story The Phantom Agony. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Japser POV- **

**1971-**

It was exactly one moth after I let Peter and Charlotte escape that Alice sought me out. Maria was hunting with one of her newest pets, a male with a perfect tracking gift he went by the name James. I could tell by his emotions that he didn't just hate calling her Mistress, he despised it. He wanted to be Master, to rule his own territory. But he was young and knew his time was not yet.

Instead he would wait it out, letting Maria use his however she wanted. Keeping her blind to his true feelings. The years would pass and James would stay in the shadows looking for his way in.

That time came in 1976.

**1976- **

"Jasper?" Alice whispers as she knocks on my door. We had just won another battle and even though vampires couldn't truly be tired I felt as if I was exhausted.

"Alice?" It was strange to have her coming to my room, we knew Maria was out but would soon return. James was here somewhere in the house we occupied.

"It's time, Jasper you know I'm the one that led Maria to you. I'm sorry for that but I knew something good would come of it. I don't actually know all the details but I do know the time is now. Please we must go, grab anything you wish to keep." I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Alice she'll find us." I whisper as I follow her instructions.

"No Jazz," I growl as she calls me that.

"Alice I told you to NEVER call me that!" I yell, I could feel the monster in me wanting to destroy this girl who dared to call me that. ONLY He was able to call me that and HE is long dead and forgotten by all but me.

"I don't understand why you are so against nicknames. Ok fine Jasper I have a plan. James he'll kill Maria we will then be free of her forever. All I need you to do is amp up the newborns emotions make them attack, as a distraction. We'll make our escape then." I don't know what made me agree with Alice's plan, though I think the big part was that I was tiered of fighting, of killing. I wanted peace I wanted emotions that weren't hate.

We startled James when Alice and I ran into his room, me pinning him to the wall his mouth covered by my hand.

"Alice and I have a proposition for you James." I hiss as he struggles to make me release him. "Listen to what we have to say and stay quiet." I demand before releasing him though I keep him backed into the wall.

"We are going to leave Maria and your going to help." Alice says making James laugh.

"What makes you think I will help?" He scoffs.

"Because you are going to kill Maria and then you will fake the death of Alice and me. The two of us will leave and never return the newborns will then be yours along with her territory. Under one condition, you see we will know if you ever attempt to find us and if you do try to find us we will kill you. Am I understood?" He shrank away from me, sensing the danger he was in. While he wanted power he wasn't stupid, I was called Major for a reason, and not even James would dare test me. Nor would he try to take me on one-on-one.

"Ok I'll do it." He says though I guess he also gets that he doesn't have much of a choice.

"Good, Maria will be back in ten minutes. Jasper is going to make the newborns start fighting. Then you will kill Maria and set her remains on fire, she'll be in her room because we'll lead her there. After doing that, demand the newborns to stop fighting each other, they'll listen to you and then you will show them the remains of Maria. Now don't forget to include a story of killing me and Jasper. Then we will be gone and this will all be yours." Alice says and I'm almost positive that she had seen it. James says nothing as he nods and we leave him.

**Ten minutes later:**

"Hello Alice, Major. How are my pets doing?" Maria asks as she greets us.

"Hello Mistress." I say. "Mistress, can we talk privately in your room we have some distressing news about the south border."

She easily trusted me and followed. It wasn't a minute later that James showed up. Maria not being much of a fighter tried to hide behind me, the look on James face showing that he was out for blood.

"Goodbye." Alice and I say before jumping out the window. Marias screams are all I hear as I use her fear and James hate to fuel into the newborns making them go crazy with need to kill.

Alice and I didn't stop running until we were well out of Texas, looking around I noticed we had made it to Nevada, Los Vegas to be more exact.

"No Alice." I say as she starts to walk closer to the humans. "I'm tiered of killing so often." I whisper begging her to understand. No one fully understood that I would feel their emotions right as they die.

"Oh." Is all she says, as she is pulled into one of her visions. There's a smile on her face when she comes out of it. "There's another way, I would have, I mean I did but I thought I was, but it would, though I'm not sure how." She was rambling and it was driving me crazy.

"Alice please just spit it out, it's not like I can read your mind." I practically yell.

"Oh well I guess we can hunt and live off of animals." She says before starting to run and I have no choice but to follow her. We end up stopping deep in a forest I could smell the wild animals all around us. "So I guess we just do like normal." She says right before I spot a bear, I let my instincts guide me as I attack it; killing it quickly before biting it. The blood was not as sweet as that of humans, but I could feel it quenching my thirst as I drained it. Alice and I ended up killing a total of four animals before we stopped. I was sitting on a rock by a stream watching the sun rise when Alice joined me.

"Now what Alice?" I ask as I realize she might want to leave me and I would be alone. I was terrified to be left alone in this world.

"I don't know but I'll know when I see it." She says with a laugh that I have never heard. Curious I let my power sweep over her, I could feel the joy radiating off of her and I let the emotion I hadn't felt in many years wash over me, before I also joined in on her laugh. "I'm just happy to not be alone." She says quietly as if she didn't mean for me to hear.

"I don't want to be alone either Ali." I say as we lay on the rock in silence as we watch the sun slowly rise.

"Jasper why do you get so angry when someone calls you Jazz or even Jazzy?" I could feel curiosity radiating from Alice as she asked.

"Because of Edward," I pause taking an unneeded breath. "When I was human it wasn't proper to be called by a nickname. In private Edward would call me Jazz or sometimes Jazzy and sometimes I would call him Eddie or Ed. I don't like nicknames because I've lost him and even now it is difficult for me to be without him." If I could have been crying I know that I would have.

"Edward?" She asks curious.

"Yeah um I guess you could say when I was human we were um secret lovers." I say embarrassed, it wasn't something men even in these days would admit.

"Oh." She says before looking away from me, and off into the distance. "You'll be happy one day. Don't ask me all the details I can't really see it but I do know that you're happy." Alice says as she grabs my hand and we run off again; ready to start our new lives.

**1978-**

The past two years with Alice have been the best years since my change. Alice and I quickly became like siblings and she loved to tell me about her soul mate, though they have yet to meet and apparently the time wasn't right for her to find him.

The sun was just setting as we raced into the woods looking for something to hunt. I was the first to hear the scream of a human. Alice's hand reached out and grabbed onto mine. "Jasper he's bleeding. We must go before we're tempted further." In the past two years Alice and I have slipped multiple times and we didn't feel like tempting ourselves.

Voices make me freeze as they come from where the man was screaming.

"Em, man get out of..." The voice went dead as another male screamed. The sounds of a bear reached my ears as I start to take a step towards the screaming male and the bear.

Suddenly I could hear a woman talking, and her voice stops me in my tracks.

"Go tell Carlisle to get the room ready, I need to save him. Please don't ask questions." She seemed like she was going to break down into hysterics.

"Ok Rose." A male's voice answered her. I was tempted to go towards the voice; there was something about it that was familiar. I could tell the pair that spoke were vampires, Alice and I had stayed out of conflicts with others of our kind and I wasn't ready to be thrown back into fighting.

Alice wouldn't stop her insistence on leaving; she kept telling me that things would go bad if we neared the bleeding human, not wanting anything bad to happen I followed her as we ran north. The male vampires voice still ringing in my ears. Why did the voice sound so familiar? Why had it called to me?

**AN: SO… What do you think? I PROMISE eventually Edward and Jasper will SEE each other.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 6**

**Alice POV-**

I could tell the two strangers were part of the family Jasper and I would be joining, however I knew if we joined them now things would not work out. Their futures were so strange that I knew I would have to wait till one more joined them.

Jaspers intended was a strange one, I could never get a full read on him, it was like his decisions to do something was based on something else.

So instead of confronting them, the female and Jasper's intended, we ran. The human boy would have been too much of a temptation for us. The meeting would have turned into a blood crazed fight. I had seen our deaths. Mine the woman's, and the human boys.

I couldn't bring myself to tell Jasper that was his intended mate. I knew we would meet again, under better circumstances. I would just have to wait till the time was right.

**Edward POV- Now let me take you back in time….**

**December 16th 1917**

Three years after my change, Carlisle finds Esme lying broken and dying and knew in that moment that she was his soul mate.

Everything was fine between the three of us, until the fateful winter night that I caught sight of a national newspaper announcing the death of Major Jasper William Whitlock,

_Major Jasper William Whitlock was an amazing young man he died December 13th though the Majors body has not been found our identified, his horse Jay was found in an area that had been bombed, they believed Major Whitlock was attempting to evacuate more refugees when the bomb hit._

I stopped reading the article as a picture caught my eye, Major Jasper Whitlock stood in uniform captured in a black and white picture. The heart I had that hadn't beaten in three years broke and I could feel it turning to ice as I realize my Jazz was gone from this world forever.

He was supposed to live, and survive without me and here he is still so young, and dead. Turning back to the article I notice that he was alone in the word, mother and father both dead and no wife or kids.

**March****1918**

I was restless; I knew my time with Esme and Carlisle was coming to an end.

I waited till dust to pack my bag, being extra careful to grab my box which held my human memories. After having packed clothes and money and my box I started downstairs to wait for Carlisle to return from his shift at the hospital. Esme sat in the common room reading when I walk in.

The smile on her face faded when she sees my bag.

"Edward?" She says but doesn't speak anything else out loud. _You're leaving us? Why?_

I looked away from her when I answer, unable to bear the pain that shone through her eyes.

"I'm sorry Esme, I can't stay here. I need to live a different lifestyle. I'm leaving once Carlisle returns." I feel bad when I hear her start to sob though I know no tears fall, we couldn't cry.

_Will you ever return to us?_ She asks in her thoughts, not trusting her words. I could also see the pain I was causing her as she remembered her human life and the son that had died. Her young son had died after only three weeks, two days after that Carlisle had come across Esme's broken body. She had attempted to follow her son to the afterlife; instead she was changed by Carlisle to live forever in this life.

Through her thoughts I could still tell that even though she loved Carlisle the thought of her young boy made her heart ache. She had taken to viewing me as a son, something that I did enjoy.

"I don't know." Is all I am able to say, thankfully Carlisle arrives home three minutes later. After I tell him I have to go, he allows me to. I can tell by his thoughts that he doesn't want me to kill humans, but mostly he doesn't want me to leave.

There is also a small part in him who blames himself for my departure. He had changed Esme four months before this day and now wonders if he had been neglecting me. I say nothing as I read these thoughts, knowing if I stay too long I won't ever leave.

"Farwell." I say as I walk out of the door and leave, with no destination and no one else to turn to. Three nights later I kill my first human, he was stalking a young waitress on her way home. He had planned to rape and beat her. He died with fear in his eyes, _dear lord forgive me for my sins_. Were his last thoughts as I drained the life from him and left his cold dead body in the woods that I had dragged him to.

I felt bad about killing him, but I had tasted the sweet blood of a human and for the two years that followed I would be a slave to my thirst, killing humans in order to live my condemned existence. The day I found the article about Jasper I lost my soul and became the monster most of my kind are.

For two years I lived to hunt, to stalk, to kill those humans I have thought of as monsters. In time I started to see myself worse than others of my kind; I didn't kill because I didn't know another way. No, I murdered humans because I was weak. I was in pain, so I wanted to make someone else hurt.

Soon their thoughts bombarded the small conscience I still obtained. And the small part of my soul I still had encouraged me to stop. To be better, that Jasper would never have wanted me to be such a monster.

**December 1920-**

It was a week before Christmas when I found myself making my way back to the house Carlisle, Esme and I had shared over two years ago. Unsure if they would even still be there or even want me.

I shivered though it wasn't from the cold of the storm that caused me to do so. I shivered because I was ashamed for my actions. It had been a month since I fed on a human and my eyes were finally back to their original state of gold. I could hear Carlisle and Esme inside the house as I approached, causing me to smile slightly, they were still here. Though I made barley any sound their conversation stopped.

"Someone's out there." Esme said calmly though her thoughts betrayed her. She was trying though failing at stopping herself to hope that I had returned, Carlisle and Esme had finally decided that they had to move out of the area. They stayed longer than ever in hopes that I would return. But in three weeks' time they would be leaving. I learned all this from Esme's thoughts as Carlisle speaks.

"I'll see who it is." Carlisle had also tried to stay calm; we had been companions since my change in 1913. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, my leaving truly hurt him. Unfortunently with my ability to read minds I was able to see just how much I had hurt him.

All thought left me as I quickly started to run towards the house.

_Edward?_ They both thought just as I crashed into the two of them.

"I'm sorry." I said after a long while. "I shouldn't have left, you were right dad killing, there's nothing like the guilt from killing someone."

They welcomed me back into the family without any questions. It was two weeks later when disaster stuck. Esme was walking outside alone when a scent she couldn't resist caught her attention. The woman was dead before Esme even registered what had happened. She had rushed home, wanting to be somewhere safe as guilt overtook her. I didn't speak as she sobbed; I had no words to make it better. I just held her in my arms till Carlisle came home from his shift at the hospital.

That night we packed up and moved. We ended up in Rochester, New York and Carlisle was able to easily find a job working at the hospital. Esme refused to go out in public, even after the red had left her eyes. She was scared of another slip. We had told the town that my sister/ Carlisle's wife Esme was sick. We had only been in town a few weeks when I met Rosalie Hale, she was pretty by human standers, but her mind was a web of hate and jealousy. She wanted for nothing in the life she was given, though when she saw Carlisle, Esme and me her thoughts showed how vain she was. Immediately she hated us, she wanted to be more beautiful than everyone, and she saw us as beautiful, people who would threaten her own status.

I soon grew to dislike Rosalie Hale that is until the fateful night I had decided to take a walk through town. It was just after the New Year, the air around me was cold as I walked, keeping to the shadows not wanting to be disturbed.

That's when I heard a voice I have grown to hate. Rosalie Hale was screaming, I could smell the faint scent of blood on the air as I walked closer to the screaming. The scene I saw made my blood run cold. Rosalie Hale lay on the cement as her fiancé and friends laugh and walk away joking about him needing to find another fiancé. I just stared at the dying girl, unsure of what to do for her.

I don't know why Carlisle knew to be there but he soon was.

"No Carlisle." I say just as he bites her. _It would be too much of a waste Edward._ He says to me, as Rosalie Hale, the vainest woman in existence starts her change.

I say nothing as he picks her up and we make our way towards the outside of town where our house was. It would be three long days as Rosalie screamed in pain. Her mind was all over the place though the memory of Royce King and his friends raping her stayed clear. I sat there, watching her thoughts, and as each hour passed I wondered how to kill the monsters who would dare do such a thing.

I didn't like Rosalie Hale, but no one deserved to have their life taken from them like that.

For three days I ignored the "quiet" chats Esme and Carlisle would have, wondering and hoping that I would find my mate in Rosalie. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I was gay, and that my mate the one I would always love is dead. Nor could I tell them that I had died with him. They had noticed my change since learning of Jasper, they just didn't know what triggered the change.

The day she awoke to her new life Rosalie was in denial. She didn't want to believe what Carlisle was explaining to her and when she was left alone all she would do was stare in a mirror at her now perfect reflection.

Three weeks after her change I follow Rosalie to the edge of town. The night is dark and cold and I could see the fog slowly rolling in. She doesn't acknowledge me as I move to stand beside her.

"Rosalie you don't want to kill them." She glares at me and tells me to stay out of her thoughts. "Rosalie, you are pure, you don't have human blood on your hands yet. Please keep it that way."

"What you wish for them to get away with it?" She yells as her eyes turn black.

"No Rosalie, I'm asking that you allow for me to kill them for you. I've killed before my hands are already tainted with human blood." Her thoughts surprise me as I wait for her reply. _They killed me Edward, I was supposed to marry and have a family and they took it all away from me. And he laughed about it as they left me to die._ Slowly I could see her making a decision about what would happen.

"You can help, but Royce is mine, I have plans for him." That night the first three of her killers die quickly and painfully. I make sure not to spill their blood since Rosalie didn't want to slip; we had double played the humans. Almost acting like cats with a mouse. One by one we hunted the men down, only to torment them before letting them die.

We waited for Royce's turn.

Two nights later I tell Carlisle and Esme to start packing as Rosalie and I leave. Rosalie didn't know I had told Carlisle and Esme what we were doing, and if she did know she would have been angry. But I told them anyways, they needed to get things in order.

The fog had already rolled in and the moon wasn't present as we made our way into town. Rosalie slips on a beautiful wedding dress we had stolen from a shop and the two of us make our way towards Royce's sanctuary. He had two hired guns to protect him; I couldn't kill them as I knocked them out without being seen. I opened the door so fast the Royce didn't see me enter, no his eyes were trained on the woman who stood in the open doorway. Her hair was up and under a veil and her dress was perfect.

"You?" His voice cracked as he spoke. "You're not real I don't believe in ghosts."

"Oh Royce I am real, this is your judgment day." Rosalie was playing with him as she stalked closer to him. It took everything I had not to kill him, I felt helpless as I watched Rosalie kill her murder, slowly, painfully.

When she was done she discarded the wedding dress, leaving herself in only her undergarments. I offered her my coat before the two of us took off into the night.

We speak no words but through I silence I can hear her thoughts as she thanks me for my help.

**1967**

In the many years that follow after Rose's transformation I found myself with a companion. We weren't mates and had never attempted to be, but we were siblings. I didn't feel so alone with Rose in the family.

"Edward!" Rose's voice rang over the vast Texas land.

"Yes, Rose?" I ask as I run up to where she was. We were in the process of moving from Louisiana to some rainy place in California.

"Why is Texas so big and boring?" She asks, rolling her eyes at me. I just laugh telling her that we would be out of there as so as we hunt.

The house in California was a nice one, like all the other houses we have lived in. Rose and I would be starting school, I would be playing the nephew to Esme and Rose would be adopted. Everything was just like every other move, I hated having to start all over, but it was better than being nomads with no true home. We would stay here for five years before being forced to move on. Life between the four of us stayed smooth, though there in the back of Rose's mind I could see the yearning she had for a mate. She wanted to be loved and though Esme, Carlisle, and I loved her. It was not the same as a mates love.

**1978**

"Hey Eddie, want to go hunting with me?" Rose asks as she comes into my room. We had just moved to Oregon and like always we tried to hunt in groups.

"What have I said about calling me Eddie?" I yell at her making her eyes go big.

"Gosh, sorry _Edward_ didn't know it offended you so much. I don't get why you hate it so much." I had never told anyone about Jasper; it was still too painful to talk about my lost love.

"Jasper." I say so quiet I wonder if Rose will be able to hear me. "Jasper was my best friend and in time we became lovers. He use to call me Eddie, sometimes even Ed. I don't like going by nicknames because it's still painful to talk about him."

"I'm sorry Edward, come lets go hunting." It was hard to stay sad when an angel looked down on you.

"Sure angel lets go." And like that we were off and running to the woods.

I could hear faint screams as we went further into the wood. "Em, man get out of..." The yell made me stop in my tracks, Rose right beside me. From our spot we could see two men one bleeding and looked to be dead. The other looked to be the bear's next victim.

_No, please I don't want to die._ His thoughts were a mixture of fear and pleas. His thoughts disappeared as the bear attacked him, a scream erupting from him.

"Go tell Carlisle to get the room ready, I need to save him. Please don't ask questions." Rose said to me as she ran towards the male and the bear.

"Ok Rose." I say to her as she quickly kills the beast as I ran south, to our home. Knowing from her thoughts that his man was something special to her, though she wasn't exactly sure how.

Not even two minutes after arriving home Rose comes rushing in.

"Dad, please change him. I don't know what it is but I can't let him die." Rose looked to almost be in hysterics as she begged for Carlisle's help.

It was three days of listening to the young man scream. Rose wouldn't leave his side and when his screams finally stopped the first thing he saw was Rose. I was in my room reading when his thoughts hit me.

_Where am I?... Who is this beautiful being in front of me? Oh crap she said something and I wasn't listening. _

I laughed at his thoughts as I jumped out of my window, leaving him alone with Rose and Carlisle so that they could explain everything to him.

Emmett was a great addition to our family; he was exactly what Rose had always desired and another son for Carlisle and Esme. At first our relationship was strained as he became to see Rose as his mate and thought of me as a threat. It took about a year for him to see that I was in no way interested in Rose. I was happy for her, but I again found myself alone and surrounded by my family, who were all mated. I knew long ago that I wouldn't find anyone. I was left without my soul mate because I had already had him and he is now lost to me.

I would spend more and more time alone in the woods outside our house, not wanting to be too near when Rose and Emmett would heat things up.

**1980**

We were living in Kalispell, Montana for about two months when the biggest storm of the year hit us. The entire family stayed home that night, though we were all doing our own things.

I was at my piano when a thought of a stranger hit me.

_Their vampires I can tell that, but I've never met them. Would they be kind enough to let me in? I can't stay out here the humans will get suspicious._ I stopped playing immediately.

"Someone's coming. Another of our kind, he's just looking for shelter I don't believe he is any danger to us." I say just before a knock sounds on our door.

Carlisle doesn't say anything as he stands and goes to open the door. Emmett and Rose had just come down stairs waiting to see who the stranger could be.

When the door is opened we could all see a very wet stranger, he looked young. Possibly only 18 when changed, he had bright red eyes, light hair that matched Carlisle's. He was shorter than my 6'1" possibly only 5'7" and his body was somewhere between my slim form and Emmett's bear like body.

"Please young man, won't you come in?" Carlisle says as he jesters for the stranger to enter our home.

_Why was I so stupid to come here…There's more of them than I first thought… I can't end up like last time._ I rudely listened to the boys' thoughts as he entered. He said nothing as he took in each of the family members.

"What's your name son?" Carlisle asks as he joins Esme on the couch. I too take a seat along with Rose and Emmett. The stranger is left standing; noticing this he makes his way to a chair and sits on it.

"My name is Luke." He says his head bent down. _How much should I tell them?_ I hear in his thoughts before he goes to talk again. "I'm just passing through to go back to my coven. I was hoping for shelter from the rain just so I didn't look suspicious to the humans." _Ok that sounded like the truth, they should believe that. What's wrong with their eyes, they all look like angels with golden eyes._

I interrupt Carlisle before he welcomes the stranger to our home.

"Luke we would like the truth." My tone of voice surprises my family as the stranger looks at me. He seems frightened at my tone of voice, though he does answer me, this time telling the truth.

"My maker's name was Maria. I was changed in 1976 in the south, where all the wars are taking place. She didn't live long enough to find out about my power but James, learned about it and um, used it. You see I can cause extreme pain to others, even our own kind with a single touch. If I concentrate long enough I am able to kill with that one touch. James liked my power and used it to improve his own territory. I escaped him roughly four months ago. But he's looking for me, I need to keep running. Please just let me stay I'll leave once the rain stops." He was scared, I could see in his thoughts that he hadn't fed in over a week and his strength was low. He was trained as a fighter, and after sizing us up he could tell that Emmett and I would tag team him to protect the others. He was also weary of me, wondering what kind of gift I had to know that he was lying.

"My name is Edward; it's nice to meet you Luke. That is Carlisle; he is our leader I guess you can say. The woman next to him is Esme. Those two are Rose and Emmett. We're not a normal coven Luke, though we all agree that you are welcome to stay as long as you would like. But we must ask that you refrain from hunting humans while you are here." His face goes grim at the last part I say. _I don't want to kill, but I know I'll have to feed soon._

"Where do you normally feed?" He asks me though I turn to Carlisle to answer.

"Luke, we don't drink the blood of humans, we choose instead to feed from animals. This is no normal coven; we're a family Luke and Edward is correct when he said you are welcome here." Luke looks shocked at Carlisle's confession.

"Feed from animals, wow that's as strange as telling me you are all telepathic or something." I couldn't help the small laugh that came out of me as he said it. Mine was soon followed by Emmett's and Rose's own laughs. "Wait you are?" He asks shocked.

"No Luke, just me. I can read minds, it's not like your power I can't turn it off and I don't need to touch you to do it either." I explain, prying he'll be ok with this. The rest of the family has gotten use to my ability.

"Ok." He finally says. "So would anyone like to show me how to hunt animals in the morning?"

And that was it. Luke joined our family and adjusted to our lifestyle with only a few mess ups. Though none of us held it against him, I was happy to have someone else around that didn't have a mate and we quickly became the best of friends. Unlike our other siblings I never hesitated to touch him, I was also the one that would wrap him in my arms when he would tell me about the wars he was forced to be involved with. There was something about him that made my longing for Jasper strengthen. He was the one I would tell my past to. I would in time tell him about Jasper and welcome the feel of his brotherly embrace when he would tell me that I would find someone.

He in turn would tell me about Maria and her right hand Major. He would speak about how James had claimed to kill them, but he knew Major was still alive and knew anyone who faced the Major died. He couldn't show me a picture of the Major, for he had never met him. But he described his sent and even showed me a memory of it so that I would know who it was.

**AN: SO… What do you think? I PROMISE eventually Edward and Jasper will SEE each other.. **

**P.S. here is the story time line so far, just in case you wish to know. **

1663- Carlisle changed

1781- Maria is changed

1785- Maria starts an army in Texas

1896- July= Jasper is born, August= Edward is born

1903- They meet age 7

1913- E-changed/ Dies of Spanish influenza (history fact, the Influenza actually happened in 1916)

1914- Jasper's mom dies & Alice is found and changed by Maria

1915- 1917- Jasper in WWI age 19 to age 21

1917- Age 21, Jasper (Major) is changed by Maria

1918- Edward leaves and goes off alone

1920- Edward comes back

1921- Rose is changed

1932- Peter is changed

1933- Peter is saved from killings

1967- 50 years later E= vamp age 54/17, J= vamp age 50/21, see Edward (not knowing its him) First sighting

1971- Peter and Charlotte leave Maria

1976- Jasper and Alice leave

1978- Emmett is changed. Jasper hears Edward… Second "sighting"

1980- Luke joins Cullens


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**JUST FYI- Luke never met Jasper (Major) Face to face, just knew his sent. Major (jasper) had no reason to interact with ALL the newborns because James would also teach them… The only thing Luke would know Jasper by would be smell…**

**SO Edward does not know who the Major is…Yet **

**SO… Last chapter was over 4,000 words and I only got 9 reviews (which is the same for a chapter hardly over 1,000) Please send me your love and opinions on this story ;)**

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper POV- **

**1980-**

_Alice is hiding something from me._ I think as I followed her westward through the small snow storm.

The past year all Alice has told me about the future, though all she has told me is that something's going to happen. And that's all she'll tell me and it's starting to get extremely frustrating.

Finally we reach the old abandoned cave that we have called home for almost two years. I leave Alice to the fabric we had just bought as I walk over to my personal space.

_"Ok Rose."_ The words of the stranger still rang in my head. There was something about the man's voice. It's like he was speaking to my heart, it was like he was a part of me. There had been multiple times that I had decided to leave to find him and have Alice stop me, telling me the time isn't right and something bad could happen.

_Why does it seem like she knows so much that she's not willing to share?_ I think, staring at a page in one of my books. I stayed there thinking for about an hour before I made my move. Moving quickly in hopes that she wouldn't have any warning I ran and grabbed Alice by the throat, pinning her to the wall. We had been each other's only companions for roughly five years now, my "attack" surprised her and I could feel slight fear rolling off of her.

"Alice it is time for you to tell me what is going on." I demand letting a low growl escape when she attempts to break my hold on her. "Your visions Alice, what are you seeing?" She stays silent though I know she's thinking, I can feel her emotions ranging from fear to love.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jasper. My visions change daily and they are not always clear, sometimes I can't even tell who the people are in it." She was trying to distract me, as she let her words run in circles.

"Just explain it to me Alice. Ever since my change I have seen you use others around you to get what you want. You were to one to find me, so that I could be changed. WHY? Was it so I could get you out? Haven't you already admitted that you used me so you can be free of Maria? Are you still using me Alice?" I'm angry and I can see the fear in her eyes as I yell at her. She breaks eye contact with me as she looks at my arm, seeing the scars that lingered there after all my years of being in the wars.

"Jasper," She finally says raising a hand to trace a scar on my wrist. "At first I did, I wanted to survive." Her voice cracks slightly and if she were human I knew she would be crying. "But I know something good is going to happen, we just have to arrive at the right time. In less than two years we'll meet up with vampires that are vegetarian, we'll go to them then. Jasper you have a mate out there, don't ask me who, I don't know his name. Nor do I really know what he looks like. The visions of him are so fuzzy it's like he doesn't quiet make a decision about life. My mate will also be found there, that's why we have to wait. If we arrive before him he won't join the coven, something would cause him to run."

Her fear disappears as she talks, replaced with pure joy. I let go of her as I step away, trying to wrap my head around this new information. For so many years I have convinced myself that I will remain without a mate. Suddenly I felt my stomach flip flop. How could I love anyone but Edward, how could I disgrace his memory by loving someone else? I leave Alice staring at me as I walk back into the storm, needing to be away to know how I was feeling and figure out what would happen now. I find a small rock and take a seat as I try to picture myself in the arms of the unnamed, unknown stranger.

But I was unsuccessful, because every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I let thoughts of Edward float into my mind as I am consumed by a memory of the man who Alice says I will be replacing. Ok yes I know she didn't even mention Edward, but her telling me I had a mate out there was basically telling me that, right?

I'm looking at Edward's picture before I even register that I had moved. Alice didn't know what Edward looked like, but I've kept his picture in my pocket all these years.

**1913- Flash Back**

_The sun had set hours ago and finally I had finished my job in the barn. While I made my way towards my home, I walked the voices of the Mr. and Mrs. caught my attention._

_"Love, I hate seeing him like this. That boy is his friend; can't he just have one more summer to be a boy?" The woman's voice asks making me pause, to listen._

_"I'm sorry dear; we need to break him of this habit now. We can't have him screwing up next summer when his new wife and the in-laws come. Love I wish you would reconsider my idea about dismissing the boy and his Mother. I would feel more comfortable if there wasn't a chance of Edward screwing up." As the man spoke I could feel the tears threatening to escape, momma and I would be out on the streets if we were to get fired._

_"No, I'm sorry my husband but I won't let you fire them for no reason. Mrs. Whitlock is the best cook and housekeeper we've had and her son is a good boy." I was thankful for Elizabeth as she spoke; reassuring me that momma and I would be fine._

_"Fine dear they'll stay, but only as long as her boy keeps away from Edward. It's not proper for Edward to be friends with someone so bellow him in station. Now let's retire to bed." Like that the conversation was over and I ran as fast as I could to the barn, not wanting to tell my momma why it is that I am crying. It wasn't until I heard footsteps in the barn that I realized I was curled up in a secluded corner or the barn, the corner that was mine and Edwards._

_Edward didn't speak as he wrapped his arms around me and waited for my tears to stop. Finally when they stopped and I trusted my own voice I looked at him._

_"I hear your parents talking, Ed you have to stay away from me, please. We can't get fired from here." I stop as I feel a fresh set of tears coming. That's when I notice how quiet Edward was being, and looking up at his face I could see silent tears falling from his emerald eyes. _

_"I love you Jazz. I have wished so hard for a way that we could be together. I'll marry and once I am married I can't, Jazzy I love you. Please take me, one more time I need to feel you. I need to feel whole, loved." I couldn't deny my love as I pushed him onto his back, taking a moment to look into his eyes._

_"I love you Eddie. Only you love, always." I promise as I removed my shirt to reveal his perfect body to me. My shirt soon joins his on the floor, his soft smooth hands toughing my sun-kissed skin. _

"_You're so perfect Jasper," He whispers, pulling me down for a kiss. Soon our pants were off and we were both bare. Hands roamed all over as we attempted to memorize everything about each other's body. _

_"Jazz, yours always. I love you, forever." He had whispered as I first prepared him and slowly and gently pushed myself in. _

_That was the last night we made love, for Edward's father soon became sick and they would leave. _

**Back to 1981-**

I come out of the memory as I am enveloped into the feeling that we shared that night. Standing I make my way back into the cave. Alice gives me a polite 'hi' when I enter and I know then that things would remain the same between us and for that I was grateful.

Three days after our little argument I am being dragged around a small mall with Alice insisting we needed to get accustomed to people. I think she just said that so that we could go shopping. By the time we made it "home" I was caring 10 shopping bags, Alice held an additional 6. We didn't steal it, though we did use Alice's visions to win some of those lottery scratchers for cash. _But is it really cheating if it's a gift you just happen to have to know the future?_

**1981-**

"Alice where are we going?" I say as I am being dragged all over Seattle, Washington.

"I'm looking for a man that can make us fake ID's and stuff. We don't have anything and the humans are getting stricter on stuff like that. Maybe after we get licenses we can get a car!" She says as she happily claps her hands. "You can drive right? I don't think I ever learned."

"Driving can't be that hard to learn." I say as Alice stops walking.

"We're here." And with that I am being dragged through the door.

Three hours and 15 hundred dollars (each) later, Alice and I are walking out with our new identification cards. Mine read, Jasper Whitlock, age 21. Alice's id reads, Alice Brandon, age 19.

**1982-**

Neither of us had slipped in 5 years and we were growing stronger at keeping our thirst at bay around humans. When we moved to Astoria, Oregon, Alice became excited one morning as we were unpacking.

"Jasper!" She yells as I bring another box into the house. "They're here, it's perfect. Common lets go meet them." I don't get a chance to say anything as the box drops and I am being pulled out the door and Alice takes off running.

We finally stop at a house that was huge. I could smell vampires all-round the area and immediately I became aware that if things didn't go well we were in trouble. Slowly we make our way to the door of the mansion, Alice skipping at my side. As we approached the door I could feel three vampires inside the house, causing me to freeze and look around, earning a strange look from Alice. But by my calculations from the scents surrounding this place there were six total in this coven, if only three are inside, where were the others?

Alice knocks on the door before I could stop her.

It's a vampire looking to be in his late twenties who opens the door, a confused look on his face when he sees us.

**AN: SO… What do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**14 Reviews! That is amazing PLEASE keep it up... This is for the 14 of you who reviewed ;) **

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV- **

**1981-**

An entire year had passed since Luke joined our family. We were irrespirable and often went hunting together. I was also the one that helped him control his power, often getting "hurt" when he lost his control. His power was one

Every time I would get "hurt" he would feel ashamed, his thoughts betraying him as he tried to hide how ashamed he was with himself.

"Edward what if I never learn to control it?" He asks me as he takes a seat on a rock looking over a lake, letting the sun shine on him. I stayed quiet as I listened to his thoughts. _I have nowhere to go once Carlisle kicks me out._

I can't take all his doubt as I wrap my arms around him, in a brotherly fashion.

"Luke, you will learn to control it, you're controlling it now." I whisper as we watch the sun start to set. "Carlisle's not going to kick you out; you're part of our family." He looks at me, his eyes showing me how doubtful he is at my words. "How about we make a deal Luke, one year from now if you don't have better control, the two of us will go off somewhere and work on it, returning only to the family once you are ready." I say this as a reason for me to stick around. I had been playing with the idea of leaving the family for a time. But I also knew if I leave I would leave Luke alone. To take the spot of odd man out within the family.

Our brotherly bond was strong and I knew that I couldn't leave him, he was so afraid of being alone. He was so afraid of being found by James. His fears were my own as I worried about ever losing my closest sibling.

"Tell me about Jasper," Luke says breaking the slight silence. "Tell me what it's like to be in love." My heart ached as he asked and I tried my best to keep my mask on as thoughts about Jasper flooded through me. I had told him only a few weeks ago about Jasper, and about the love I still held for him.

"Jasper is the only one I've ever been in love with. He had this curly fair-hair. His eyes were bluer than the ocean and his laugh was contagious. His body was perfect and tan from working in the sun. He loved to wrap his arms around me and those are times that I lived for. Even though most of our human memories fade, I have never forgotten him. He died in the war in 1917." I stop not able to go farther as Luke rests more into my embrace.

_I'm sorry I know you don't like to talk about him, but I just, I don't know what loving someone like that is like. _Luke thinks to me.

"It's ok little brother, I don't mind talking to you." I say as the sun completely disappears.

"Edward, what if James finds me?" He whispers his biggest fear to me. I pull him closer towards me as I speak.

"Luke you are not alone anymore. You are a part of our family, we're not going to just let someone come in and take you from us." I say as I try to reassure him.

"I don't want to fight anymore. Edward it was so bad. We had to fight each other for everything, even to feed. He made everything a game for him to watch. For us to survive we had to kill our own coven mates." I don't speak as I listen to the gruesome past that Luke is sharing with me. He's shaking and I knew if we had tears he would be shedding them.

"Come Luke, let's hunt. Let us both forget for a moment about our past." He nods as we both stand and take off running into the woods. _Edward, mountain lions. _He says, and that is all I need to hear as we race each other to our prey.

**EPOV- 1982- Astoria, Oregon**

It was starting to rain as Emmett, Luke, and I made our way towards our new home. We had moved in only weeks ago, needing to start our lives over. School would start in a month and Luke really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Man, loosen up you're going to do great." Emmett says as he surprises Luke with an attack. I laugh as I watch the scene unfold. Emmett glares at me and attacks me next, though he's too slow to get his arms around me as I move. Emmett went back and forth from attacking Luke and I for about ten minutes until I froze, causing Emmett to run into me. Luke had finally just about mastered his power, losing control only every so often.

"Caught you Edward." Emmett says triumphantly. After I suddenly stop moving, catching an odd scent in the forest.

"Do you recognize these scents?" I ask looking at Luke then at Emmett.

"Yes." Luke says, that's when I remember the scent of the Major Luke had shared with me.

I take off running as fast as I could for the house, leaving Emmett and Luke in my dust. I am happy when I notice the scent of the Major and another going off in the opposite direction of our house. The trail also seemed to be about a day or two old.

Once we all make it back to the house and the family gathers Luke informs the family that the Major who he has talked about slightly is in the area. Or at least he was a day ago, since we had found his scent nearby.

We chose to not worry about it, as we decide just to keep an eye out for the two strangers. With luck they would have already left the area.

**AN: SO… What do you think? PLEASE don't kill me… I promise that they WILL meet in the next chapter ;) You know what to do if you want another chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! Now for the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward POV- 1982**

It had been two weeks since we had caught onto the Majors scent near our home. Emmett, Luke and I were again out hunting.

"Luke, do you remember anything about the Major?" I say to my brother as he sits next to me on a fallen tree.

"I avoided him." Luke whispers as his mind takes me back in time.

_(Luke's Memory)_

_The Major had called for all the oldest "newborns" to come to him… I was curious as to why, I snuck quietly to the barn and when I peaked in I was appalled by the scene before me. _

_I couldn't see his face, only saw his shoes, but I knew it was the Major. _

"_Kevin you've been useful this past year." The Major praised the younger vampire before him. _

_The vampires back was to the Major when it happened, seeming almost effortless. _

_I couldn't exactly see it, but when Kevin's body fell to the ground, his head landing a few feet from it I knew. The Major would kill the newborns that start to lose their strength._

_I was only about three weeks old when it happened. That day, I decided to avoid the Major, along with Maria and her pet Alice. _

"I'm sorry you had to witness such a thing." I say just as Emmett calls to us.

"It's that scent again! The Majors." The three of us take off following it and when we see that it leads to our home we run faster. I'm full of anger and rage as I plow into the house and right up to The Major. Everything a blur until I stop with the male in my grasp. 

**Jasper POV- **

**1982 (Taking off where Ch 7 left)**

_Last time…_

_Alice knocks on the door before I could stop her._

_It's a vampire looking to be in his late twenties who opens the door, a confused look on his face when he sees us._

"Hello," He says looking at us strangely. "Please come in. I'm Carlisle." I shake his offered hand as I attempt to size him up.

"Jasper, Sir and this is Alice my traveling companion." He doesn't get a chance to greet Alice as she runs in and joins the two women who are sitting on the couch looking at some fashion magazine.

"Hi I'm Alice; it's so nice to finally meet you. I've been seeing glimpses of all of you for so long." As Alice spoke Carlisle looked at me.

"Alice has visions." I explain. "It was the vision of your family that helped us figure out this different life." He just nods knowingly before gesturing me to come into the living room as he shuts the door.

"That is Esme, my wife." He tells me gesturing to the eldest of the women. "The woman next to her is Rosalie our daughter. Our three sons are out hunting right now, but should be back soon." I perk up at this; Alice had told me that my mate was part of this coven, and soon I would finally meet the man she's been telling me about. Though annoyingly she had never been able to see his face.

"Please explain. I'm curious to know why you seeked us out." Esme says just as the back door opens and a bear like man walks in, running towards Rose as if she were in danger. But he wasn't what caught my eye.

It was the blur heading towards me that caught my attention. Anger and hatred flowed off him in huge waves. He was fast, even for a vampire, and being guests in their home I mad not attempt to move as his hand wraps around my throat.

Its only when he stops that I notice the bronze hair, Edwards, bronze hair.

_My eyes must be deceiving me._ I think as I took in the perfect features of the man who was before me. It was only when our eyes met that his anger and hatred disappears and all that's left of his emotions is wonder.

"Jazz?" The man with bronze hair whispers softly, loosening his grip and stepping back.

"Eddie, how?" I ask as I feel shock come from the other vampires, their emotions running all over the place. _No it can't be Edward, he's dead, Edward would be…_I let my thoughts fade as he then steps closer to me this time his movements are graceful and slow, almost as if he's unsure about what to do. His hand soon moves to cup my cheek as he traces a scar. _My scars._ I think as I start to feel disgusted that this beautiful man could see all my imperfections. I could feel my body tense as I begin to wonder how the best way to escape was.

"Jasper Whitlock." I hear him whisper as he leans closer to inhale my scent. "Love how I missed you." He says in my ear.

"Edward, I thought you were dead." I say as he pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I thought I lost you Jasper. I've never forgotten you." I hear him say just before he kisses me. "I love you jasper. Only ever you Jazz."

I can't help it as my mind goes back to our human days.

_"I love you Jazz. I have wished so hard for a way that we could be together. I'll marry and once I am married I can't, Jazzy I love you. Please take me, one more time I need to feel you. I need to feel whole, loved." He begs, soon I am pushing him onto my back, getting lost in his eyes for a short moment._

_"I love you Eddie. Only you love, always." I promise as I remove my shirt. _

_"Jazz, yours always. I love you, forever." He promises me back. _

I let my memory of that night fade as we stop kissing, noticing his family staring at us all their emotions curious. The man standing behind Edward was still staring at me, he was so full of fright and after concentrating on him I realize his sent was somewhat familiar to me, almost awakening my past of Maria back.

Alice was suddenly ecstatic as she skips over to the stranger, without hesitation she walks up to the stranger and holds out her hand.

"I'm Alice, nice to finally meet you Luke. You've kept me waiting long enough." She says as she greets him.

I feel pain form in Alice as the male Luke takes a step back, fear again spiking in him.

"No." He says, over and over again. Everyone's silent as they watch him.

"Luke, please." Edward says moving from my side to his in a second. "Maybe it's not what we thought. Please, Luke its Jasper. Maybe we should let them explain?"

"But he's _the Major_." I hear Luke whisper, and I swear my world turned upside-down. Alice had been talking about this family and her mate for so long, and now we were about to lose them because of who I use to be. Who I had hated being. I hadn't been the Major since Alice and I escaped, and I never wanted to be that again.

The silence was becoming too much, fueling my own fear of being sent away; a fear of Edward wanting nothing to do with me, because of what I have been forced to do.

"Jasper, will you please explain?" Edward asks, slight fear in his emotions. Almost as if he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"The Major is what I was called by my creator; she had territory in the south that she had me help control. For the most part it was my job to watch over the newborns…" I go on to explain about how Maria would tell me to do something and I would do it. I kept my eyes locked on Edwards as I spoke. "Alice was the one that got us out of there. By the time she approached me about leaving I was so tired of the fighting."

As I stop speaking I am glad to notice Luke's emotions had calmed, though still weary of me.

I about to bolt leave the peaceful family and run until I can't run anymore, when Edward wraps me in his arms.

"I won't lose you again." He says, holding me tighter.

"Edward would you like to explain this to us?" Carlisle asks as he points from Edward and me. "Who is he?"

"This is Jasper Whitlock. We grew up together, before…" He's not able to finish his sentence as I feel sadness overtake him and it takes all my control to not take his pain away.

"You two knew each other as humans?" Esme asks and Edward nods.

"We were best friends and once we grew older, lovers." As he speaks I can feel his uncertainty as the last part falls from his lips and he grows quiet, waiting for his coven to say something. "We're mates." He adds. _Mates, I had thought it, when I first looked into his eyes. But I never dreamed he would feel the same. _I hardly notice Alice pulling Luke upstairs, saying something about needing to see the bedroom. 

Time seemed to stand still as the leader stared at us. I concentrated on the leaders emotions while I waited for him to speak, his happiness confused me as he smiled.

"Jasper welcome to the family," He says as he holds out his hand for me to shake. "That is if you want to stay." I don't have time to say anything as we hear Alice upstairs taking about how everything was wrong and that their room had to change. _I was curious about this Luke, how did he know me?_

" Luke; is like a brother to me. He showed up hear a while ago, looking for shelter." Edward says causing me to stare at him.

"How did you know what I was…" He interrupts me as she gives me one of his signature smiles he always had when we were younger.

"I can," He stumbles over his words as he talks and I can feel his hesitation to tell me. "Jasper I can read minds." His voice is so low that I barely hear him.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I question as I think of how much I dislike the idea that someone could know what I was thinking.

"It's not something I can control, I can't block out the thoughts of those around me." He seemed ashamed to admit this to me. Like he hated the fact that there wasn't a way for him to stop hearing the voices, like I couldn't stop feeling the emotions around me.

"I understand," I say as I look into his eyes. "I can feel the emotions of everyone around me; they weigh on me at all times." I could feel his concern as I admit this and my mind wonders automatically to Maria and the pain I can still remember from being there and I thought about how James was still out there.

A few more minutes past as we discuss everything. Soon I am finding myself being pulled out of the house and into the forest.

"Jasper I have missed you so much." Edward says as we come to a small clearing willed with wildflowers.

"Edward, I don't understand how this happened." I say as I motion towards him as I sit on a nearby rock. "How did you change?"

"Love, I never wanted to leave you. I was sick for a while and my time was coming fast, just before my Mother passed she asked our doctor Carlisle Cullen to save me. Carlisle was lonely, he had been alone for so long that he changed me wanting someone to understand his way of life." Edward went on to tell me about his life after being changed and how the rest of the family came to be, I couldn't believe that they all went to high school. "Jasper, please tell me what happened to you."

I wanted to refuse him, not wanting to admit to him how bad of a vampire I had been.

"Edward, I don't want you to hate me…" I say just before I am cut off as his lips meet mine.

"I could never hate you Jasper, love."

"You promise?" I ask him as we kiss again.

"I promise you." With that I took an unneeded breath and began.

"After we received word of your death, I was so lost and then I lost my momma…." My story would be a tough one but I knew I had to tell it to Edward, I just hope that he won't hate me when I tell him about my "relationship" I had with Maria and Peter… Praying after it was all over, that he would still be there with me.

**AN: SO… What do you think? I hope the POV change was easy enough to follow… I felt like you needed to see why Edward was so angry at first. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! Now for the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper POV-**

I quickly tell Edward about the rest of my human life and how it was spent missing him dearly. Everything was going ok until I explained to him how I was changed and my life after that.

"Edward I have never wanted another and no one else has ever had my heart. But while serving under Maria, Edward sometimes the bloodlust, pain, fear, hate. Sometimes they all got to be too much. Then there was lust and I couldn't control it all the time. Maria, she wanted to own me, to control me, I fought it at first. I would just flat out refuse her, but after a while. I gave in. I don't deserve you Edward, I'm not good like you and I didn't stay faithful to you." Edward had let me get everything out in the open without interrupting me, though I was grateful that he had wrapped his arms around me.

"Jasper, Love. We each thought the other to be dead. I do not and will not blame you for the deeds you did all those years ago. Can't you feel how happy I am just to have you here with me now? After all these years?" I relax into his arms before I continue, soaking up all the love I could feel from him before I dropped the bomb and lost him forever.

"Edward it wasn't just Maria, it was also one that I grew to know. He joined us per Marias request." I could feel the jealousy vibrate off of Edward before he pushes it aside.

"Jasper, I still love you. I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm perfectly fine with this information. To be honest I am very jealous, I lost you for 69 years and another had some of those years with you." He pauses and I feel reluctance enter his emotions as he asks, "Do you keep in touch with him?" I think if I could have cried I would have, Edward looked so sad when he asked. I hug him closer to me before I answer.

"No, he found his mate. Her name is Charlotte and they ran off years before Alice and I made our escape." I reassure him.

Its then that he kisses me and I feel an old memory rising to the surface…

**Edward POV-**

Suddenly I'm being hit by his thoughts as his mind goes back to a time long ago.

_"I love you Jazz. I have wished so hard for a way that we could be together. I'll marry and once I am married I can't, Jazzy I love you. Please take me, one more time I need to feel you. I need to feel whole, loved." I begged, I didn't need to wait long as he pushed me onto my back, getting lost in my eyes for a short moment._

_"I love you Eddie. Only you love, always." Jasper promises as he removes his shirt. _

_"Jazz, yours always. I love you, forever." _

Once we are done kissing the memory fades.

**Jasper POV-**

We let silence settle between us as we enjoyed the others company.

"Don't you think we should probably get back?" I ask after a while.

"I rather keep you to myself." He says as he stands from our sitting position on a rock. "But maybe we should get back."

"I'll race you back." I say after walking for about a minute.

"You sure you want to do that?" He asks sounding somewhat cocky.

"On your marks," I say stopping us. "Get set, GO!" and with that I was off like a bullet.

Then suddenly I noticed Edward right next to me, keeping pace with me.

"See you at home love." He says just before he starts running faster and soon he's way ahead of me.

I couldn't believe how fast he was, I had always been the fastest out of Marias army. Even when I was human I was fast, Edward would always loose to me then. As I ran, following Edwards scent I let my mind wonder to how perfect his 17 year old body was. I could tell he had lived an easy life after being changed; never needing to fight others of our kind to survive and this family that Alice and I had come to join.

I still didn't understand it, how do so many males live in one place? Our kind's territorial, heck we don't normally let anyone near or mate. But here's this family who's living in perfect harmony. None of them hate each other or envied the others. I grew nervous as I neared the home, I still had a hard time every so often with the diet and new way of life. I was terrified of the time where I will screw up and be kicked out of the coven or family as they call themselves. I wouldn't just be losing a coven this time. I would be losing my mate, I could never ask Edward to leave them and go away with me, it just wouldn't be right.

"Jasper, please stop all your worrying. Everything will work out, you'll see." Edward says as I come into view of the house. He was leaning up against the back door a smile on his face as he watched me. Even from where he stood I knew he could see the faint scars on my exposed hands and face.

"Let's go inside Jasper. It's starting to rain." Edward says not even commenting on my thoughts and I'm indeed grateful for that.

"Jasper, I put your bag in Edwards's room." Alice says as we walk in. I don't know what to say. I wasn't even sure if Edward wanted me to be in his room. I should…

"Jasper I would love to share my room with you, though I think we may need to redecorate and stuff." Edward says cutting of my thoughts as he leads me to a room right next to the back door. "I find my gift is easier to control with a little distance between the others bedrooms."

The room was big, and full of all kinds of music. "Wow" is all I am able to say as I look around.

"I think we should clear this out, you can make it entirely your own." Edward says opening another door in his room that contains a piano.

"Edward it looks like you're using it, I don't need my own room." I say though I secretly would love my own space.

"I know you are lying." Edward reminds me as he smiles at me. "Esme has wanted me to move my piano out into the family's sitting room for a while. She loves to listen to me play, but doesn't like to invade my space, by coming in here." I don't say anything as I nod my head and look around the room.

"Here's your bag." Edward says just as I think about my need to change.

"Thanks." I say as he leaves me alone.

I take my time changing wanting to look my best. The door opens and I suddenly realize that I don't yet have a shirt on.

"Sorry, didn't mean to barge in." Edward smooth voice washed over me, I could feel his emotions as he stared at my uncovered back. "Jasper, why won't you look at me?" He says though this time I could feel his breath on my neck and I knew he was right behind me, just inches from my scars.

_I don't want you to see my scars._ I say to him in my thoughts, not trusting my voice.

"Jasper, I don't care about the scars." He says as one of his hands starts to trace a scar on my shoulder. "You are perfect to me."

"How can you say that? Edward your body is perfect. How can you…" he cuts me off his finger to my lips.

It took me a moment to realize he was now standing before me, able to see all my scars. That is if he stopped looking into my eyes and down towards my chest.

"I have scars too Jazz." He says before stepping away and removing his shirt. He was doing a good job not staring at my scars, I for one wasn't I couldn't move my eyes away from the scratches and bite-marks marring his otherwise perfect chest.

"How?" I asked as I cautiously reached my hand towards them.

"I was the first one that Carlisle ever changed. He didn't exactly know how the change occurred. So he recreated his own change. Practically mirroring every bite, scar, and scratch he himself received. He still feels guilty about the extra pain my transformation took. About two years after I was saved by him he found out that it would have only taken a single bite." Edward explains as I stare at his chest.

"You're still beautiful to me." I say, though I'm unsure if I said it out loud or in my thoughts. Guess it didn't matter with Edward anyways because he just laughed and told me I was perfect to him.

"Jasper!" I suddenly hear Alice yell, breaking the moment between Edward and me.

"Alice?" I ask as I join the rest of the family.

"He's tracking, he's coming here!" She looked like she might faint, that is if vampires could faint.

"Who?" I say kneeling next to her sitting form.

**AN: SO… What do you think? And YES I left it there… ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**Have a shot and salt ready… You'll soon have a lemon.**

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! **

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper POV-**

"Jasper!" I suddenly hear Alice yell, breaking the moment between Edward and me.

"Alice?" I ask as I join the rest of the family in staring at her.

"He's tracking, he's coming here!" She looked like she might faint, that is if vampires could faint.

"Who?" I say kneeling next to her sitting form.

"James." Edward says when Alice doesn't answer. I looked at Edward, shocked at the name he said. _No!_ Is all I am able to think, before I find my voice.

"No, Alice you have to be wrong. Why would he track us now?" I ask, questioning her vision. Hoping it wasn't what it appeared to be.

"He's not tracking us Jasper," Alice says moving her eyes from mine to Luke's face. "He's tracking Luke." She spoke in a whisper, like she was afraid to say it out loud.

"Alice will you please explain to us exactly what you have seen?" Carlisle asks as he comes closer to the four of us. Edward wraps me in his arms as Alice stands and walks over to Luke.

"It's James; he has six others with him. James is tracking Luke with the intent to take him back or to um…." I could feel her emotions waiver and I quickly move away from Edward and wrap my arms around her. "Or to destroy him." She finishes, looking only at me. I could feel her own fear wrapping around me, threatening to consume me, to destroy the man I worked so hard to be. Just as I thought about Alice's overwhelming emotions I find myself being pulled into a hard chest as strong arms wrap around me.

"The emotions won't consume you Jazz," Edwards's strong voice says in my ear. "I won't let them have you; we just found each other again. You are mine." I couldn't help the shutter that ran through my body as he says those last few words. I wanted to be his; I wanted to always be here in his arms. But we did have the problem with James that had to be dealt with.

"NO!" Edward yells as he lets go of me and grabs onto Luke. Suddenly I am afraid, I knew Luke had hurt Alice on accident earlier and I didn't want Edward to get hurt. "Don't you dare try to leave!"

"Ed…" Luke attempts to talk but Edward cuts him off. The emotions radiating off of them were almost overpowering. Luke's emotions where full of fear and Edward's was full of anger.

"No, we are not going to allow you to leave the family." Edward says not letting up on the grip he had on Luke.

"But what will we do? James will just come here." Luke seemed so sad as his eyes searched Edwards, I would have felt jealous if I couldn't feel their emotions. I could feel the love that they shared, but it was the love between siblings, never going beyond that.

The room goes dead silent at Luke's question. I wait,

One Second,

Two Seconds…

"We'll have to fight." I find myself saying before I even realize what I am saying. Suddenly all eyes are on me and I feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Jasper it's ok." Edward says. I don't even notice him moving until he's right beside me with my hand in his.

"If James plans to come here, then our only option is to strategize against him and the others he'll bring with him." I say looking only at Edward as I talk. "We'll have to fight."

"Alice how long do we have?" Carlisle asks.

"A few months. But he is coming." Alice says and we all breathe a sigh of relief. Months, we had months to prepare.

It's an hour later; Edward and I are in our room, sitting silently on the bed, in each other's arms.

"Jazz, please lets worry about this later." Edward says "Run with me." It's not a demand but a plea and I can't find it in myself to say no to him. I was never able to refuse Edward; I have always loved him with everything that I am.

"Always Edward," I say as we leave the room. "I'll always run with you."

We run side by side in silence, I didn't know or care where we were going I just enjoyed running, not having to worry about anything for a little while. I stop running after an hour, Edward stopping silently next to me. The sight before me was beautiful. There was a fire in a fire pit, the flames reflecting off of the nearby waterfall. A tent was also set up and when we came closer I realized that I could smell Rose and Emmett in the area. There was a note pinned onto the tent and when I read it I laughed.

"Jasper?" He says after I don't know how long. I let his unasked question hang in the air for a minute before I look at him, my gold eyes meeting his golden ones.

"This is for us?" I ask astonished as I take the note off of the tent. _Have fun! _ Hmmm…. Have fun indeed.

"Yes, I asked Em and Rose to set it up. Does it look familiar?" Its only then that I notice the camp site with the water looks exactly like the camp Edward and I use to set up when we were human.

We wasted no time in entering the tent, our clothes somewhere forgotten outside, ripped to shreds as we tried to feel every inch of skin.

As he kisses me my entire body feels alive. Gently he lowers us till I am on my back and he was kneeling between my knees.

"I want you," He whispers.

"Then take me." Our words are the same from the first time we made love.

He didn't need to be told twice.

His body looked the same as it had the last time we were together. Well except for the scars he received while undergoing the change. I admire his body as his hands explores my own.

Lust and Love are rolling off my lover in waves, washing over me and making my own arousal quite painful. I want him to touch me, to make me beg for him to let me cum, I want Edward to take control, control that I've never given anyone, control and until now I've been afraid to give.

He catches me off guard when he grabs my wrists and holds them over my head. "No, you don't get to touch." He says as one of his hands travels down my body, the other still holding my hands, though I'm not even trying to break free.

His hand seems to be everywhere followed quickly by his lips, leaving loving kisses on every inch of skin; _my neck, my torso, my happy trail, my…._ My thoughts stop as he skips my cock and trails kisses down one leg and up the other.

"Edward, please I can't wait. I need you to touch me." I beg, not ashamed that need fills my voice.

"Hmmm… Don't worry my Jazz, you will soon get what you want, after I worship your body as it should be worshiped." He hums, as he continues to kiss every single scar on my body. I let this go of for another 15 minutes before it becomes too much.

As quickly as I can I break my hands free and flip us, leaving Edward underneath me, his signature smirk on his lips. I let my thoughts wonder as I think of what to do with him now. He was in no way fighting me to break free if anything he looked completely content to be underneath me.

"Come'on cowboy, don't you want to touch." He say playfully using a name he use to tease me with.

I let my actions do the speaking as I put his hands above his head and send a thought telling him to keep them there. I let both of my hands travel down his body and back up.

"You my Edward are just trying to tease me, you have me so hot and bothered I don't know what I would do first." I say as one hand barely ghosts over his erect cock causing a moan to escape his lips.

I bend down to that my lips were almost touching his ear. "It's been so long, and you still want to keep me waiting. I should just take what I want shouldn't I?" my breath tickles his ear and I feel him shiver under me, lust exploding within him.

"Take me Jasper; I'm yours always and forever." Before he's even done speaking I move swiftly so I'm straddling him and positioned perfectly.

Surprise washes though him as I settle myself on top of him. His rock hard cock fitting inside of me perfectly.

"Don't you know us cowboys just love to ride?" I tease as I slowly begin to move up and down, tormenting him with my slow movements, and savoring every feeling I receive from him being inside of me.

His movements are quick and catch me off guard as he flips us, pounding his cock inside of me just right to find my sweet spot.

"YES!" I scream as he hits it over and over again.

"Jazz, Jasper, Jay…" He chants out my name as he nears his climax.

"Cum with me, NOW!" I say as we both ride the waves of pleasure. I feel whole, a feeling I haven't felt since I lost him.

"You'll never lose me again." He promises me as he pulls out and curls up into my side letting me hold him.

I don't know how much time has passed when I speak.

"Edward, I don't want you to have to fight, or your family. My life, Edward my entire life I've had to fight for everything. Fighting in Maria's army, Edward there's no words to describe it. To kill one of our kind isn't any easier than it is to kill humans." His golden eyes didn't even blink at me as I talked and everything seemed to be in slow motion as he reached his hand up to one of my hands.

"Jasper, I know what you've had to face, being changed by Marie. I'm so sorry about what you've been through." I could feel his love for me pouring into me. "But Jazz, these are my family members. We have no choice but to fight, James is bringing a threat to us all. I know you wish I didn't have to fight, just as I wished you didn't have to fight or that my other family members didn't have to fight. Jasper, Luke was never much of a fighter. James never taught him. Luke only ever learned to use his power as his only form of a weapon. Jasper if we are going to stand any form of a chance then I have to ask you," He pauses for a moment and looks away from me. "Jasper, please will you train us? Train us to defend ourselves against him."

I couldn't deny him; I hated what he was asking. I didn't want any of us to fight. But I knew we would have to and for that reason I somehow found myself agreeing to help.

"Edward, I love you. I know that it has been such a long time since we've been together. But I've never stopped loving you. I don't want you to fight, but I understand the need." I dropped from my sitting place and curled my body into his. "I won't lose you Edward. Not again. So I guess the only option is to train you and your family."

"Our family." Edward corrects me with a small laugh. "Jazz, thank you."

Edward and I stayed there together, just the two of us until day break.

"Guess we better get back if ya'll going to learn how to fight." I finally say, though I didn't want to move. I wanted to forever sit here with Edward in my arms. But if I wanted any chance at my forever with Edward, we would have to fight and win.

Edward doesn't answer me as he laughs.

"What?" I finally ask as I start to laugh, who knew laughing was so contagious.

"Nothing Jazz I just love your southern drawl." He says giving me a quick kiss before standing and pulling me up with him. "And I missed it so much."

We walked slowly back to the house in silence as the sun rose. It was going to be one of those sunny days and I found my mind wondering to a moment long ago.

_We were lying on the grass, wild flowers all around us. Edward and I had been kissing only pulling away when we needed to breathe. _

_"Jazz, I know what some people would say about this. But I don't care." His smooth hand cresses my cheek as I turn onto my side to look at him better, he was also on his side, looking at me. "I love you Jasper." _

_In that moment I forgot to breathe as I stared at him, wondering if I would wake from this perfect dream._

_"I love you too Edward." I say after I don't know how long. _

"That was one of the best days of my life." Edward says next to me as my memory again fades. He had on his perfect smile and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"It was one of mine too." We are almost to the house when Edward stops me and pulls me towards him.

"I meant it Jasper. I love you." He says as his lips crash onto mine.

I could kiss Edward forever and never tire of it.

_I love you too Edward._ I say letting my thoughts do the talking as I pin him to a tree.

Twelve hours later we are standing in an opened meadow with our family, ready to start to learn how to fight, I still hated the thought of needing to fight but for Edward and his family. I was willing to help.

"Ok so James and his crew have been taught how to fight. This doesn't mean they have a huge advantage, it just means they may hold the upper hand." As I speak I turn my attention to Carlisle. "You told me earlier that you are not big on killing. These vampires will go for the kill; they will have to be destroyed to ensure our safety in the future. Alice will you help me?"

After I explain how the best possible plan of attack would be we take turns pairing off and "fighting" each other. It was amusing to watch Alice and Edward go head to head. They were a dead even match, lasting 30 minutes before I finally called it a draw and stepped out into the meadow to see what Edward could do.

I didn't want my mate to fight, but we all were fighting so the best I could do would be to "fight" him myself and make sure he would be ready. I couldn't let James know of Edwards's connection to me. James wasn't coming here for Alice or me, but I knew he wouldn't turn down an opportunity to have our powers in his grasp.

We had been fighting for 10 minutes. As I attempt to only go off of instinct. But Edward was too fast, I would think my move a split second before doing it and that was all the warning he needed in order to counter my move.

"Ok I think that's enough. You two can finish this alone." Emmett yelled from the side lines after about 45 minutes. I couldn't help the smile that formed when I thought about wrestling with Edward alone, with noting in-between us. I felt the lust pick up in the air as I thought about it and I looked over to see Edward staring at me, lust in his eyes.

_Like what I'm thinking?_ I ask as I walk closer towards him. _Why don't we make my thoughts come true? _I taunt as I wrap one of my arms around him.

"Let's see what we can do about your, thoughts..." He laughs out as I am being pulled deeper into the forest.

It had not even been 24 hours and I was already yearning for him again. We were a perfect match, as our bodies reconnected.

_But how long would he want me?_ I couldn't help but wonder as we lay under the stars. _I'm ruined and used. He'll tire of me. _

"How can you think that?" Edward suddenly says as he pins me under him. His voice was filled with anger as he glared down at me. "Jasper, how can you think I would tire of you? Jasper I love you, I haven't stopped loving you and you've already told me about the things that happened after you were changed. Please Jazz tell me what can I do to help you with your doubt?"

His speech shocks me, and all I can do is stare at him. That is until Alice comes skipping over.

"You two can finish your conversation later, Jasper and I are going to go hunting, and we'll be back in 25 hours exactly." She says as she pulls me towards her and away from Edward.

"I'll be at home when you get back." Edward says as he watches Alice pull me away.

"Alice that was rude, why couldn't he come with us?" I say once we are out of hearing range.

"Don't worry he didn't think I was being rude." She said in her cryptic voice as she takes off running to hunt. This was going to be a long 25 hours.

**AN: SO… What do you think? So how was the lemon? I know some of you were looking for it in last chapter, I hope this made up for it…. I liked the idea of Edward having it planned and set up. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! OK SO PLEASE don't hate Alice! She's being good I promise!**

**Chapter 12**

**Alice POV-**

"Alice, I'm not that good of a guy." Luke tries to tell me, which causes me to roll my eyes.

"Oh Luke you are a great guy, we've all done things we're not proud of. And I've know you were to be my mate from the first vision I've had of you, though now that I think of it, I wonder why I didn't know or meet you when we were both in Marias coven? It's strange to me, it's almost like if we didn't meet here we wouldn't have been mates. Now your power doesn't frightened me, I've always thought it was important for people to learn some self-control and this is going to help you, I think. SO what should we do about this room? I mean seriously this décor just creams man cave." I say as I take in the gray and orang room. "Oh I see Cherry wood furnishings, oh and brown bedding, with mango yellow accents."

"Um mangos aren't yellow." Luke says, interrupting my ramblings.

"They are inside." I say as I start measuring the room with a tape measure I just happened to have in my bag. "Now hold this end here, so I can see how big of a space we have."

I'm in the middle to discussing the bathroom that is attached to the room when a vision takes me.

_Vision…._

_I'm watching as Edward leads Jasper down the hall to his room. Jaspers eyes were covered. _

_I peak around Edward, seeing the newly decorated bedroom in gray with a slight blue hue in the paint on the walls. The black and white furnishings and accents completed the room. _

"_Edward?" Jasper asks astonished when he sees the room and a picture of Edward and Jasper kissing hanging over the bed._

"_There's more." Is all Edward says as he leads Jasper to the room he had used for his music room, there was no longer a piano in the room; it was full of books, maps, a few chairs, a couch and a desk. The walls a beautiful green color. "This is for you Jasper, your own space."_

I come out of my vision with a smile.

"Meet me in the forest, I need to go get Jasper, and the three of us will go hunting." I say to him before grabbing my camera and running to where I know Jasper and Edward are.

I know Edward can hear my thoughts as I approach from down wind.

_Don't say anything. _I demand through my thoughts as I quickly take a few pictures, before hiding the camera. _Pick that up when we leave you can use it for your idea, he's going to love it. _I say before skipping over to them.

"You two can finish your conversation later, Jasper and I are going to go hunting, and we'll be back in 25 hours exactly." I say pulling Jasper to come with me. _You have 25 hours, better hurry. _

"I'll be at home when you get back." Edward says after understanding what I was doing.

"Alice that was rude, why couldn't he come with us?" Jasper says as I pull him along with me.

"Don't worry he didn't think I was being rude." I say as we meet up with Luke. "Now let's hunt.

**Edward POV-**

I had been debating how to mention to Jasper how to change my piano room into his own library. Jazz had always loved books especially history books. An idea had come to me yesterday on what to buy and how to change up the room. Now Alice is giving me the time I need in order to surprise him. When I'm done, he'll never question me again. You would think that an empath would never have to question the feelings of his mate, yet Jasper does. He questions everything because of what he's been through.

I ignored my family's confused looks as I walk into the house alone; instead I head straight to Esme to inform her of my plan to move my piano out into one of the common rooms of the house so that Jasper can have his own space. Esme is delighted as she recruits Emmett to help me in moving my piano.

I wasn't too surprised to see a brilliant green color of paint. The color that my eyes once were.

_"Love what's your favorite color?" Jasper asked me one night as we lay under the stars, camping in the backyard. _

_"Jazz, I would have thought you could have guessed that. My favorite color is blue." I laugh out as I throw his own question back at him. _

_"Green, the color of your eyes Eddie." He replies with a laugh._

"So need any help brother?" I hear Rose ask as I am pulled from my memory.

"Rose, do you think if I give you a list you can get me things I need? I want to paint his room myself." Once she agrees to do the shopping for me I get to the task of painting the walls. Alice had done well with the color I noticed as I opened the paint can and saw the same color my eyes once were. The color made me both sad and happy. Sad for a longing of a time we once lived, but happy because in this time here and now, we could be together.

It took the entire 25 hours that Alice had given me to have Jaspers room and our shared bedroom ready but by the time I could hear Alice and Jaspers approach the room was perfect.

"Jasper!" I call out as he and Alice run into the house. "Close your eyes. I have something to show you." I say not giving him a chance to refuse as I wrap a cloth around his eyes and lead him to our room.

"Can I look yet?" Jasper says once we stop walking.

"Yes." I say and it takes no more than a second for him to remove the blindfold from his eyes.

_Edward?_ His thoughts question as he looks around the freshly decorated bedroom.

"Do you like it?" I ask, as his thoughts become a jumbled mess of surprise.

"I… I, um I love it Edward, but you didn't have to do this." He says. I don't give him a chance to complain as I pull him over to his new study.

"Go inside love." I say as he opens the door. "It's for you. I thought you would like your own space." I say answering his unasked question.

"Thank you, love." He says as he wraps me into an embrace.

**AN: SO… What do you think?**

**I didn't re-describe the bedroom in Edward POV because Alice POV already did…. SO you people forgive Alice? She was only helping. ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! **

**Chapter 13**

**Jasper POV-**

This was going to be a long 25 hours.

As Alice and I hunted I couldn't get the conversation I had with Edward out of my mind. _Was it possible that he truly meant what he said about wanting me? I mean I'm just a stranger looking in on his new family and their perfect life, that's who Edward is, weather a human or a vampire he is meant to have that perfect life. Me? Well I shouldn't have the luxury of a perfect life. As a human I was a servant to a wealthy family and as a vampire I was a servant to Maria, maybe I shouldn't have never left the south. Maybe I should go back, before I ruin Edward's family._

"Gosh, Jasper stop moping, we are almost home." Alice says, pulling me out of my thoughts. "And stop thinking about leaving. You know that's not going to happen, how can you even think about leaving a man like Edward who has never forgotten about you? Talk about a love to hold on to.

"Jasper!" His perfect voice calls to me just as Alice and I make it inside the house. "Close your eyes. I have something to show you." I can feel his emotions encircle me as he wraps a cloth around my eyes, causing me to lose my vision.

"Can I look yet?" I ask as we stop. I can tell we are in his room, but there was a smell of fresh paint. His emotions were filled with excitement and worry as he says yes, causing me to rip the blindfold off.

_Edward?_ I let my thoughts project my question as I look around the newly decorated bedroom. A picture of the two of us kissing catches my eyes and all I can think is Alice took it.

"Do you like it?" He ask, slight worry coming into his emotions.

"I… I, um I love it Edward, but you didn't have to do this." I say, though I am secretly glad he did. Next he leads me over to what is his piano room.

"Go inside love." Edward says as I open the door. "It's for you. I thought you would like your own space."

"Thank you, love." I say, wrapping him in my arms and kissing him when I see the piano is gone and in its place is a desk surrounded by books, my own personal library/ office. I could feel his love springing from every spore in his body. He wasn't even attempting to contain his emotions as he deepens our kiss before pulling away.

"I want you here, with me Jasper. I love you." This time when he said it I let his words completely wash away all of my fear and doubt that I had running through my head.

We settled into a calm silence.

Everything was peaceful as Edward leads me out of my new space and to his room.

"Our room." He corrects me as he pulls his shirt over his head and discards it onto the floor. "I've wanted to get you alone in our room ever since you walked back into my life."

His voice had changed as I feel his lust sweeping over me.

My power allowed me to feel that Edward and I were the only ones left in the house.

I work slowly as I go to take my shirt off. He has told me he doesn't care about my scars but I still care, they are a reminder about the monster I am capable of being.

"You are no monster Jasper." Edward says, cutting off my thoughts as my shirt joins his on the floor and his eyes darken with lust.

"How do you want me love?" I ask, noticing my own voice is filled with lust and need.

Hours later we lay on top the roof clothed our body's side-by-side as we watch the sun slowly rise. Being with Edward alone the night before was amazing and I was thankful towards the family for allowing us some alone time, being vampires it is difficult to actually be alone.

The days pass quickly, as I get to know my new family. I was thankful to be so openly welcomed by them as we joked around and even played baseball. But we all knew our happy times would have to come to an end for the fight with James was close at hand.

"Alice?" I ask one sunny morning as I see that faraway look on her face.

"They're coming, tonight." Edward says beside me as he reads her mind and sees her vision for himself.

The rest of the day is spent training more and then feeding to be at our strongest.

It was 11:46 pm; the entire family formed a half circle as we waited for James and his group to arrive. Alice had told us James didn't know how many we were and now will only be bringing five and that's including himself. This fight should be no problem. But I couldn't help but worry as I looked at my family, they didn't deserve to need to fight. They were good and pure. My thoughts freeze as James and his crew stop before us.

"Alice, Jasper?" James looks surprised as he sees us in the group. "Well, well, well…. I came just to get Luke and I find you two here, just waiting for me to bring you back where you belong." His voice sends shivers down my spine as I wonder if I ever sounded like him back when I was serving Maria. I feel Edward squeeze my hand at hearing my thoughts, probably trying to tell me to stop thinking about that.

"James, we had a deal." Alice says trying to hide how scared she is.

"Yes, we did, but he just broke it." I say just as he moves to attack. But it's not me he attacks. It's Edward who was standing next to me and slightly in front of Luke.

All hell breaks loose as I join in the fight throwing James away from Edward just as a red head joins him.

_They're mates._ I say to Edward as we crouch ready to fight. I go right as Edward goes left, James is a vicious foe and it takes all my skill as I counter his moves with my own.

It's not long before his companions are dead and only James and the red head remain.

"We told you what would happen if you ever came after us James. You should have run when you had the chance." I say as I start to close in. The predator in me knew who his prey was and had all intentions to rip him to shreds for threatening my family.

"No! James!" The female yells causing him to turn his head from me and look at her just as Edward and Emmett tear her head off. Luke now stood next to me as he watches the scene unfold.

"May I?" He whispers as he points to James and as much as I would love to do it. I also knew Luke needed this so I just nod my head and step away so that he can finish the job.

"You, you killed Victoria, you'll all die." James eyes were black as he attempted to charge towards Edward and Emmett. He didn't get far before Luke had a grip on him and James screams filled the meadow. I could practically feel Luke's power radiating off of him as he killed James slowly, with just his touch.

I was thankful when it was all over and Edwards's arms were once again around me.

_I never wanted you to see me like that. _I say as we watch their remains burn.

"Jasper, there is nothing wrong with who you are. You fought, not because you wanted to, but because your family was threatened." I didn't say anything as I let his words sink in. Family, that's who these people are to me, they are family.

"Glad that you are finally understanding that." Edward laughs as we follow our family back inside our home.

**AN: Yeah not much of an action writer, sorry to those of you who were disappointed in it…. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! **

**Chapter 14**

**Luke POV-**

The fighting had ended minutes ago. James body was in the fire, his now cold dead eyes staring out of it, accusing me, reminding me of the monster I had become. _I killed him. _My thoughts ring in my head as I stare at the man who had made my life hell. _I killed him with my power, how could I do that? How could I have that much hate? _I wonder, thankful no one seemed to be taking notice of the dilemma I was currently feeling.

I don't look up as the family begins to move back towards home. Never in this second life had I allowed myself to kill with my power. I had worked so hard with Edward to be able to control it, and now that's ruined. I killed…

"You killed for your family" Alice says slightly startling me since I thought I was alone. "Please don't blame yourself for what you did. He was a danger to us all, if he had lived he would have killed us all later."

I don't question Alice's words as she leads me home, through the front door, past Emmett and Rose on the couch washing Emmett's 'battle' scars, past Edward and Jasper at Edwards piano, up the stairs and into what is now our room.

"Thank you for everything Alice." I say pulling her into my arms once we are alone in our room with the door tightly closed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Luke." She says with a smile before standing on her tip toes and kissing me.

**Jasper POV-**

"Did you get hurt at all?" I ask Edward once we get home and I notice a few bite marks on Emmett, Carlisle, and myself.

"No love." Edward says also noticing the three fresh scars I would now have. "Come I want to play the piano for you."

His fingers moved expertly as Edward stared into my eyes. The song was soft reminding me of days we would spend in the sun. Time seemed to stand still as Edward played, the music filling the house and eventually calling everyone to stand somewhere behind me and listen. In my old life, the knowledge of having vampires behind me would have unnerved me. But now in this new life all it did was comfort me. My family wouldn't harm me, no, we're meant to protect each other.

All too soon the song ends and the family disperse back into other parts of the house.

"I wrote that long ago, when I would think of you." Edward says standing and walking towards me until we are almost standing nose to nose. "I still fear that you are some sort of dream." He says, his cool breath washing over me. "And if you are a dream I pray to never wake."

Our kiss is gentle, full purely of love.

_I have the same fears too Edward._ I say to him in my thoughts, not wanting to break the beautiful, wonderful kiss we were currently sharing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME PASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been five wonderful years since joining Edward and forming new bonds with a new family. Sometimes I was still in awe to the fact that my perfect angel was there with me, always by my side with promises of never leaving.

I still remember my "hell years" with Maria, but Edward is always there to wrap his arms around me and remind me that that is in the past and that I had nothing to fear.

"Jasper!" Alice's voice yells from the entryway. "Let's go, Luke and Edward are in the car already waiting for us."

I take one last look around the house I had called home for five years. It was the first true home I had since my change.

"I'm coming Alice." I say as I walk out the door, locking it behind me.

Edward sat in the driver's seat of his Volvo; Luke sat in back and Alice was soon joining him, leaving shotgun for me.

"Don't worry love, the next house will feel like home in no time. It's actually a house Carlisle and I occupied a long time ago. I think you will like it, it's completely surrounded by the woods." Edward reassured me as he started to speed off towards our destination. "And this house will always be here, I promise if you ever want, we can come visit it."

The drive for the most part is a quiet one. Alice and Luke spent most of it talking quietly to one another as Edward filled me in on everything I would need to know about this new town.

_**The City of Forks Welcoms You**_

The raggedy old welcome sign read as we entered the town of our new home. After driving for hours. A smaller sign next to it showed that the current population was 3,532 people. I almost laughed when I saw it thinking that they will now have to add 8 vampires to their population. WOW a total of 3,540.

_Edward I'm worried, what if I slip. You told me about that treaty you have with shifters in the area. If I slip the consequences will be bad._ I think to Edward, trying to ignore the thought of 3,532 people being unaware of the danger they will be in, now that I had come to town. 

"Jasper, please don't worry so much. You'll be fine." Edward says as our new home comes into view. "Welcome home love." I was at least thankful that we lived a little ways out of town and far away from the area Edward and Carlisle had first met the shifters.

I had nothing to say to his words as he leads me inside and towards what I would assume was to be our room. The bedroom I found was decorated much like our last, since Esme and Carlisle had come here three weeks before I assumed Esme must have done this.

"Eddie, how are you so sure that I won't mess this up?" I say as he pulls me over and down onto a new bed, completely ignoring the big red bow and card that read '_Thought you could put this to good use- Em and Rose'_ The pair of them had arrived a few days before us and apparently figured we needed a new bed.

"Jazz you haven't slipped since joining our family. We all think that you are ready to join the rest of the family in high school. Jasper I know you are nervous about this, but I also know you want this. Your human life didn't provide you with the education you deserve. Jasper you have always been smart, I know that you will enjoy this opportunity and I will be by your side forever."

_Forever._ I agree to his last statement as I lean into him and kiss him.

**AN: Let me know what you think! ;) PS this is not the end… The first time I posted this it did end here… BUT there will be more. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! So sorry about the long wait. School is really getting tough and sadly must come first. **

**I have entered into the ****Born This Way Contest**** (You can find the page for this in my favorite author list) This contest is **_**ANONYMS**_**, please even if you read one and think it's mine don't say anything. There are some GREAT stories in the contest check them all out and don't forget to vote starting September 1 to the 8…**

**Chapter 15**

**JASPER POV-**

We've been here for a little over two months and I have to say, I truly do enjoy Forks, Washington.

The cloud cover was perfect and surrounded by all the trees of the forest, Edward and I spent the rest of the summer consumed with each other. Sitting here on a rock I can't help but smile as I notice a fallen tree.

_One week ago…._

_We were hunting. _

_But I couldn't help but let my mind wander as I saw a massive oak. Soon the fantasy came into my thoughts…_

_Edward grabbing me roughly and pushing me up against the giant tree, the rough bark rubbing away from my skin as he pushed me harder. _

_His lips so close to my ear I can feel his cool breath. _

"_Is this what you want Jazz?" He would say, one of his hands traveling downwards, my pants tightening at our contact. "Hmmm… Always so hard for me, my Jasper." His voice would wash over me, as he pushed his own hardening cock against me, making me moan. _

_I am suddenly thrown from my fantasy as the very tree I was just thinking about met my face. Edward standing behind me, holding me in place up against the rough bark of the tree. _

_I knew I could break his hold on me easy enough, if I tried. However I didn't see a need to try as my lover was giving me exactly what I wanted. I shivered from want as his lips grazed my neck, speckling kisses as his hand traveled to my growing problem._

"_You think it's wise to tease me so?" Edward practically growls as his lips attack my ear his hand practically ripping my jeans from my body. I knew Alice would be mad. She hated when we would rip our clothing on purpose. But I just couldn't find it in me to care as my love made quick work of my shirt and my boxers soon follow, though they stay intact. _

_I was completely exposed to him, loving the way his own hardened cock still clad in his jeans felt up against me. His grip on my hands tightened when I thought about his cloths needing to go._

_What happened next left me stunned._

_His lips traveled up to my ear, and so quiet that I thought I may had missed heard him he whispers, "Next time you may not want to tease me." _

_He was gone before I could even turn around, I could still hear him. He laughed joyfully as he ran home, making me realize that I was the only one with ripped clothes. Quickly I put my boxers back on, the only pair of clothing that were even wearable. Gathering up the shredded clothes I follow Edwards scent home. I'm not done with you yet. I think knowing he could hear me._

_I quietly open the back door, praying that Alice wouldn't notice me. _

"_Jasper!" Alice scolds the moment I get inside. "I should tell you what I think of you right this minute, look at your CLOTHES! They are ruined, you did this didn't you. Oh I should just let you go without clothes, I should stop buying you stuff and make you get your own." I'm momentarily stunned by Alice as Luke pulls her out the door._

"_Yell later, he's busy now." A jolt of lust hits me and I know its Edward, somewhere within the house._

_I follow his scent up the stairs to our room, able to smell his need as I open the door. There laying in our bed is Edward, unclothed. His head was thrown back in pleasure as one of his fingers slowly, moved in and out of his puckered hole. He was teasing me. He knew I was there, he knew I was taking in his beautiful form. And yet he didn't acknowledge me. _

_The need to claim him, to make him yell my name overcame me as I tore off my boxers and stalked towards him. Like a hunter to his prey I watched Edward, I watched as he smiled as I drew near, his finger slowing more. Teasing me, making me want to be deep inside him._

_I'm on him in an instant, his hand held over his head as I sit between his legs, hovering over his perfect chest._

"_Now who's teasing?" I growl to my prey, sounding more like an animal that human._

"_Hm… and Jasper what are you going to do about it?" The magnificent creature under me says, with a smile. As he bucks his hips up, our cocks sliding together._

"_I'm going to have to show you that I mean business." I growl, capturing his lips between mine._

_Out love is fast and hard, as I claim the beauty on his hands and knees before me. Pounding into him relentlessly from behind, all too soon I am cumming, Edward following right behind as I enjoy the emotions of our dual climaxes. _

"_Thank-you love." Edward says, once we both come back to reality, him curing into my side as we lay together on the bed._

"_Wha…" I don't get to finish my sentence as Edward puts his finger to my lips._

"_I'm not so breakable Jasper. I love making slow sweet love to you, but I love your fantasies of you claiming me rough and hard." Its then that I realize Edward had set me up. He had not intentions to taking my against that tree he just wanted to get me riled up so that I would take him. And judging by the smile on his face, I did exactly what he wanted. _

"_Oh don't worry love; I have every intention of taking you back to the tree and making you cum all down its bark." And so he did, only hours after our romp in the bed, we went back there. He made love to me so hard the tree split in two. _

"Dude aren't you listening?" Emmett yells, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um Yeah sure." I say having no idea what he had been going on about, I could still feel a huge grin on my face looking at the fallen tree.

"Oh man don't tell me you did it there too. You're as bad as me and Rose." Em complains before running off, saying something about needing to hunt more.

**AN: Let me know what you think! ;) Reviews may get something special… And if I get 6 reviews by tomorrow night I may just post another chapter by Monday ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy :) **

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! **

**Chapter 16**

**ALICE POV-**

Luke and I were walking around town getting use to everything or more like giving Edward and Jasper some privacy, the rest of the family had gone hunting, the four of us decided to stay behind this time. But seriously those boys could not keep their hands off each other.

But that made Jasper happier than he had ever been when we were waiting for the right time. Jasper deserved to be happy, we had lived through hell.

"Alice, you're not still thinking about Maria are you?" Luke asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about how happy Jasper is. And how happy I am." I say with a smile as I pull Luke over to a window that read SALE 50-60% off. "Oh we have to…." My words catch in my mouth when we hear a faint scream.

The two of us run to an alleyway and freeze. I'm unsure what called us to run and investigate the scream and the scene that met my eyes, were horrid.

It happened so fast, I didn't even get a chance to see it in a vision.

One moment the young woman is on the ground screaming and the next her attacker is laying dead at Luke's feet. His neck broken, the man didn't even know what was happening before he was dead. There was fresh blood seeming from a wound in the girl's leg, and I could feel my hunger spike.

"Love we need to go." I say attempting to pull him with me, as he stood there staring at the teen.

"No!" He all but growls at me as he shakes my grip from him.

The teens chocolate eyes look up at us, from her spot on the ground. She needed help, I knew she would live, but the faster her leg gets taken care of the better she'll be.

"Please…" She almost begged, though I was unsure what she wanted. I was more worried about getting out of here. Luke had killed a human; did that mean the treaty was broken?

"Luke we need to…" Suddenly I get a vision, I could tell it was one of Luke and I but that was all I could see. It was dark as if there were shadows leering in the darkness threatening to harm us.

I didn't know what was going on but I knew we were not safe here.

"Luke we have to leave NOW! It's not safe here." I say using all my strength to attempt to move my mate from the spot he seemed to be glued to.

That's when the stink of what I could guess be shifters hit us. Four giant wolves coming out of the shadows their fir sticking up.

"Alice run." Luke says, as we run with three of the dogs right on or heals, it hadn't escaped my notice that one had stayed behind with the girl. We needed to get home before they caught up to us. Luke and I couldn't exactly take on three.

_Edward, help. Please be home. _I yelled with my thoughts as we started to get closer to the house.

"Stop." I suddenly hear Edward say and notice he is directly behind us, between the shifters and Luke and me. Jasper, stops besides me to make sure I'm unharmed before joining Edward who seemed to be having a conversation with the shifters.

**Edward POV-**

Jasper and I had just gotten dressed when Alice's thoughts hit me. I didn't even bother to say anything to Jasper as I take off running. The thoughts of the shifters hit me as I got closer, and I didn't even hesitate when I blocked their path, demanding the Alpha to stop.

_Edward Cullen?_ The shifter thinks, as he stops suddenly. Causing his pack members to run into him.

_Cullen, as in treaty?_ One asks, looking from his Alpha to me. Now that the three of them were outnumbered they didn't like the odds.

"Yes I am Edward Cullen. These are three newer members of the family." I say motioning to my love and siblings just as Jasper comes to stand beside me, ready for a fight.

_Sam, Paul stay here. I'll shift so that I may talk to the bloodsuckers. _The Alpha says, before walking off.

"It's been many moons Edward." Ephraim Black says only seconds after walking off to shift.

"It has. We moved back here a few months ago, not looking to cause any trouble." I say. "Now would you like to tell me what happened?" I demand politely of the alpha.

"My great grandson Jacob's mate was in trouble. When we showed up those two were standing there. He killed a human. Not even you can stop us, unless you want to start a war." His eyes were almost black, as I could see he wanted to shift.

"Luke bit a human?" I ask, being careful how I use my words.

"Um well, no. But the human is dead by his hands." Ephraim says seeming a little flustered.

"Stop, please!" A female's voice yells, as she runs and slightly stumbles towards us. I can tell through everyone's thoughts that this was the girl who was in trouble.

She takes a moment to catch her breath. Leaning on the man who was accompanying her, who I would also assume is Jacob.

"He saved me. They didn't attack me. The man he was going to kill me and they stopped it. leave Luke and the female alone." She demands standing up to the shifters. But that's not what surprised everyone. It was her use of his name. Yes Alice had said it in the alleyway but there was something there hiding in her thoughts.

I'm hit with a memory of the girls. _Bella, this is a picture of my younger brother and I. He went missing many years ago. You were not even a year old at the time. _

"You're a vampire. That's why you never came home. Why your body was never found." Bella the girl says, stepping closer towards us.

"Bella they are not safe. They almost killed you." Jacob says, trying to pull Bella away.

"No Jacob, they didn't try to attack me. You're Luke Mathews, right? Renee's younger brother?" There are tears in her eyes as she looks at Luke. 

"Yes, but how do you know?" He asks, looking to me, wanting me to answer the array of questions in his head.

"My mother is Renee Mathews. Or was, she changed her last name to Swan when she married my dad when I turned two." Luke's questions suddenly freeze as he realizes that his sister lived in the same town we were now living in. "Don't worry; they already know all about shifters and some about vampires. I'm sure she would love to see you. She misses you all the time."

"I'm sorry I can't." Luke says as he attempts to make his way back in side.

"No this is not over. He still killed." Ephraim said. "The treaty is broken."

"I would agree with you Ephraim, you've told others outside your pack about us. But I'm sure we will over look that. I can assure you that none of us broke the treaty. The treaty says bite, not kill. If Luke had bitten the human his eyes would be red, however they are still gold."

The shifters all seem to want to argue, but thankfully they eventually leave, Bella leaving with them though she wanted to stay and talk to Uncle Luke.

**AN: Let me know what you think! ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**All you who reviewed… THANK YOU! **

**I'm sure everyone on here already knows what happened this day in history ten years ago… This is for the men, women, children, heroes, and families… Everyone who was affected by that day ten years ago. **

**Chapter 17**

**Luke POV-**

It isn't until Alice and I are in our room that I let myself relax.

I love and miss my older sister Renee, but I couldn't let her see what kind of monster I now am. If she knows about vampires, I'm sure it's the shifters who told her about the cold ones and how they are monsters.

Renee was like my best friend when we were young, it would be best for her to believe that I was really dead.

"Luke?" Alice says from her position curled into my side on the bed. "Are you going to be ok?"

_Was I going to be ok? I wish I had an answer for her; truth is I'm not sure exactly what would happen._

**Edward POV-**

Jasper and I make ourselves comfortable on the bench outside the house, just enjoying each others company as we watch the rain.

"You handled that perfectly Love." Jasper says, pulling me closer into his chest.

"Thank you Jazz… I'm worried about Luke though. He doesn't want to make the family move, however he isn't yet sure if he wants to stay here. He's afraid of Renee finding out he is here." Luke and I were the closets siblings and I didn't like the thought of him leaving.

"Edward, if it comes down to that. Maybe the four of us can go somewhere. So the family for the most part is still together." I liked how Jasper always knew exactly what to say to get me to relax.

It's in that moment where I relax into Jasper that we hear a car coming down the road. A woman's worried thoughts filtering into my head.

"Um, I think Luke's older sister I here." I say as the car comes into view, causing Jasper and I to stand and walk over towards the driveway.

As the car stops the girl Bella and her mate jump out of the car, the boy opening up the back door and helping out a woman.

"Hello, I am Renee. Um, is Luke really here? Luke Matthews?" The woman looked so hopeful and even though Luke was projecting thoughts of lying to the woman, his own sister.

"Yes Luke Matthews is right inside the house. Please the three of you come in." I way, motioning them towards the front door Jasper had moved to open.

_I told you I did not wish to see her. _Luke's thoughts rang in my head. I couldn't believe that Luke would give up a chance to know his sister. She was already aware of this world of ours, they could be family again.

I would give anything for a chance to reconnect with those I called family.

"Luke?" Renee called out as she stepped into the house.

**Luke POV-**

I am about to jump out of the window just as Renee's voice reaches me.

"Luke?" She calls out, making me stop. Her voice was so full of pain and hope I knew I had to go to her.

Without saying a word to Alice I walk over to our bedroom door, open it and make my way down the stairs, towards the woman who I had once called sister.

"It is you!" She shouts, running to me the moment she sees me, and wrapping her arms around me. "I knew you were still alive."

Her words make me pull back, and step out of her embrace.

"Renee, the man you knew as your brother is dead. I am not the brother you use to know." A single tear rolls down her face as I say that and for the first time she looks at me, taking in my new appearance.

"I've never met a vampire before. Jacob explained that you are part of the Cullen family now, that you are vegetarian?" I hate the look in her eyes as she watches me. Waiting for any kind of reassurance that I'm the same as I was almost fifteen years ago, but I'm not.

"Yes I've found happiness Renee, and a family." I then lead her into the sitting room so that I may explain how while we were in Florida Maria had found me and changed me, taking me back to Texas, I left out all my years in the southern wars, and the humans I killed. We talk for hours, but when it came time for her to leave, the visit didn't seem long enough.

"I'll see you soon little brother." She said with one more kiss on my cheek, following Jacob and Bella out to their car.

**Edward POV-**

To say it was awkward sitting there in the living room with Jacob the shifter as Luke talks to Renee, would be an understatement.

The moment Renee and Luke walked off Alice dragged the girl upstairs, the two of them talking hair and makeup, and acting like they were best friends already.

"Seems like Alice may have found a new shopping buddy." Jasper teases, trying to break the silence.

Thankfully the young shifter seemed to be well controlled, unlike his alpha.

"So, um Jacob, do you and your pack brothers attend Forks High School?" I ask, trying to break the ice.

"Only school in town." He practically growls. I can feel Jasper tense next to me and I quickly turn his way. We couldn't afford another fight with the shifters so soon.

Standing without saying anything I pull Jasper off of the couch we had occupied for the last hour as we attempted to make nice with the wolf.

"What are you going to play today?" Jazz asks once I pull him into the room that was made into the piano room. It ha this wall full of windows looking out towards the forest, multiple soft chairs and couches all over.

"Who said I was going to play the piano?" I laugh out as I bring my long forward into a kiss.

**AN: Let me know what you think! ;)**

**I've posted a link on my profile of a you-tube poem for 9-11. **

**Ten years ago something tragic happened, and whether you choose to think it was a conspiracy or truly happen there is one thing that can't be disputed and that is the amount of people who died that day.**

**Two very good family friends of mine were in the towers that day. I wouldn't know for five days afterwards that they were dead; bodies like more than half of those who died in the towers that day were never found or identified.**

**I was in 8****th**** grade that day. Waiting at the bus stop when news of the first plane was announced. I remember not thinking anything of it, as there "was a plane crash into a building in New York" or so the girl standing next to me said when the radio interrupted her favorite song of that time. **

**It wasn't until I reached campus and was ushered into my first class that reality hit. There was a small 20" TV in the corner that was on, drew my attention the moment I walked inside with my classmates.**

**That picture of the first tower on fire, smoke everywhere and the video of the second plane hitting. Big letters rolling on the bottom of the screen… 'United States Attacked'…. 'America Under Attack'**

**Many forget that it wasn't just the Twin Towers that suffered the Pentagon was also attacked and the heroes of Flight 93 who knew they were going to die. **

**Ten years ago America pulled together and was able to show the world, and all those eyes who were on us that we are not that easy to break. **

**Well that's my long AN…. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A great big thanks must go out to the three of you who reviewed last chapter…. If it wasn't for you three this wouldn't be here. **

**This is just a short little filler before the next chapter…. **

**Chapter 18**

**Jasper POV-**

"What are you going to play today?" I ask my lover as I allow for him to pull me into the room, a coy smile forms on his face as he looks at me.

"Who said I was going to play the piano?" I don't even have time to speak as he pulls me towards him and kisses me.

I push him backwards until his knees hit a couch like chair Esme called a chaise. I allow for Edward to tear off my shirt as I do the same to his.

"I want you now." I demand as I push my lust to cover over his own.

We are quick to discard the rest of our clothes, and not soon enough I am prepping him and kissing every inch of his skin.

"_I love you so much Edward. You look so good lying on you back looking up at me." _I say through my thoughts as I push into him, our lips meeting as I still, allowing for him to adjust to my cock being inside of him.

We speak no words as he thrusts up towards me, clearly needing me to move. Our silence is only broken by our groans and grunts of pleasure. It felt like we were joined everywhere, body to body, soul to soul, the love of mates covered us as I loved him with my cock, with my lips and hands. His own hands were roaming my back, unintentionally caressing every scar I bore.

Our eyes were locked, taking in every moment of our pleasure; it was then that I adjusted my thrust, finding that special place inside of him that would have his back arching and his nails digging into my back.

"Jasper..." He moans, unable to keep silent any longer. "More Jazz, I need more of you."

My entire body felt like a live wire as I increased my movements, taking one of his perfect nipples into my mouth, as I brought us both pleasure.

I was close, but not yet ready to cum as I kissed and licked up my loves chest. Taking in his scent of old books and spices. My mate was perfect and we fit together like puzzle pieces.

I'm suddenly aware of his finger as he pushes one of his fingers inside of me. Preparing me as I make love to him.

Lost...I was lost in mind altering pleasure, surrounded by everything Edward as I came long and hard inside of him.

"My turn." Edward says as he moves with lightning speed and flips us over.

Edward's thrusts were deep and steady. His arms pinning me to him and pushing me down, his cock slammed into me pushing me up.

Maybe I should have felt trapped, but I felt free as I allowed for my mate, my love, my Edward control of my body, of my pleasure. His lips seem to be everywhere on my body as he kissed me, I felt as if I was on fire from his cock being buried deep inside of me. I loved being inside of him, but the feel and sight of him bringing me to pleasure was always heavenly.

"Jazz, cum" Edward's voice rings in my ear.

Before my mind could comprehend everything I was feeling, ecstasy spiked and I screamed out, "Oh my gosh! Edward, I'm... Cum..." I felt Edward's lips on mine as I cum with him.

Edwards mouths staid on mine as we rode out or pleasure. His tongue danced with mine. We were both moaning and panting, our bodies once again rubbing and sliding against each other.

We laid together, fingers gently running along each other's flesh. Or times together are always perfect. Though sadly they don't always last as long as I want them to, I could feel Alice coming closer, but I refused to move off of my love as he coves us with a blanket type thing Esme called a throw.

"Luke and I are going out." Alice says as she throws open the door, smiling at us when we both glare at her.

"Ok have fun." I say, as I settle back into Edward.

I let myself relax as I enjoy the time I would have alone with Edward.

**Edward POV-**

Jasper and I were flipping through the tv stations when a news alert went out.

'_A body of a fifteen year old boy has been found not even a mile from Forks High School. The boy a resident of La Push reservation was found close to the woods. If anyone has any information about this please call our hotline at….'_

I freeze as thoughts of angry shifters start coming towards us.

"Jasper, shifters are coming this way."

**AN: Yes I left it there…. Please leave some love and tell me what you think will happen ;) ALSO I have a new Jasper/Edward story posted.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**I've entered into the PickYourPicContest (Found in my favorite authors list). ****It's an anonymous contest so please don't try to guess which is mine****… Just read some and comment and voting will be October 10-16… On October 18th I will be able to post my story here.**

**Chapter 19**

**Edward POV-**

Jasper and I were flipping through the TV stations when a news alert went out.

'_A body of a fifteen year old boy has been found not even a mile from Forks High School. The boy a resident of La Push reservation was found close to the woods. If anyone has any information about this please call our hotline at….'_

I freeze as thoughts of angry shifters start coming towards us.

"Jasper, shifters are coming this way."

We quickly go to stand on our porch, both crouched as the giant wolfs came to us.

"Please you need to help." Jacob says, having stayed in his human form.

"The boy that was killed was a human from our reservation, but there was a shifter with him. Seth's the youngest of us. He's missing. We know that it was a bloodsuck... I mean vampire that killed Colin, he ended up taking Seth. Please can you help us find him?"

Jasper and I stand from our crouched positions, this was certainly not what we had expected when the wolves came running this way. But there was no way we would deny them help in finding their brother.

"Yes, we'll help." Jasper says, as his thoughts turn to me. _Get what information you can from them, I'll call the family._

"Well need something with Seth's scent if we are to try to track him." I say as one of the shifters Paul, I think walks off to call Sue. "Jasper's gone in to call the rest of the family. We should be able to track your brother."

Eventually all the shifters are back in human form and we are sitting in the living room waiting for my family and Sue.

"We'll have to team up and split up while we search." Jasper says as he attempts to make some sort of plan.

Within ten minutes of the wolves showing up the rest of our family arrives and is informed on what is going on. It's another fifteen when the last person this Sue arrives.

"That's Sue," Jacob says as an old rusty Toyota comes down the road. "That's Seth's mother."

The moment the woman walks inside Esme is by her side and leading her to a couch, telling her that it would all be alright.

"Esme, you'll stay with Sue?" I ask as we grab the clothing Sue brought us, so that we would know Seth's sent.

"Yes, be safe all of you." We didn't spend too long saying goodbye as we all headed out. We couldn't get near the crime scene so we decided to split up and head in all directions away from the spot.

Jasper and I had been teamed up with Jacob, and were heading north into the woods, looking for any sign of the young shifter and the vampire who took him.

Two hours passed as we found nothing and it was starting to get dark. My worry for the young shifter grew as I thought about not finding the shifter before it is too late.

**Seth POV-**

Colin and I were like brothers, we grew up together, and have been best friends forever, and I was disobeying orders for the most part by spending time with him. Colin had yet to phase and the others were sure he wouldn't ever become a shifter. To me it didn't matter Colin was my best friend, I was not just going to drop him like last week's trash and hang out with the other shifters only. They all thought I was young and unable to help anyways. It really did suck being the youngest; they treated me like a baby, called me 'Little Seth' and all. It was annoying.

It had all happened so fast, one moment Colin and I are walking through forks and the next the air shifts and I smell it, a bloodsucker. Instinct in that moment takes over and I shift just as the creature shows itself and kills Colin, a human, I was supposed to protect humans.

"Hummm…. Little shifter you will make a fun thing to play with, I've always wanted a puppy." The man with blood red eyes says as he stalks towards me. I attempted to fight, attempted to get away, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the dead body of my friend. A friend I was unable to protect and save, a friend who now lay dead at my feet, his neck broken and fresh blood coming from his unmoving body.

I tried to weive when the vampire wove, but it was no use. He was faster than me, and I could feel the sock of seeing Colin dying hit me with every move I made. _He's gone. _I kept thinking as I wished one of my brothers were phased and could hear me.

I felt his arms go around my neck and hold me and then my world goes dark, my last thought, as the world faded was that the pack had been right, I was weak and unable to protect anyone, even myself. And then there was nothingness all around and I fell into the void of unconsciousness…

**AN: I've entered into the PickYourPicContest (Found in my favorite authors list). ****It's an anonymous contest so please don't try to guess which is mine…**

**Sorry about the short chapter.. That's just where Seth wanted it to end. SO blame HIM. Please don't forget to review. Reviews may get a sneak ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A BIG thanks goes out to MaryHell for her action part help. If you have not already you should read her story Hostage. It's a terrific work in progress… **

**Chapter 20**

**Seth POV-**

Slowly the world comes back to me, I could feel a cold touch on my skin and I could feel a vampire's cold breath on me as he spoke.

"I know you're awake." A man's kind voice says to me and I can't help but open my eyes. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your friend. James is a twisted soul."

This vampire is different from the James guy that had taken me, this man looks sorry, his hand is still touching my skin and while I wanted to move away I don't, instead I slowly take in my surroundings, we seemed to be in a circular room with no door, just high walls all around us. I go to ask where we are and its then that I notice some kind of muzzle thing on me and am unable to talk.

"James put it there. I'm sorry I can't take it off, he'll kill me. And it would be best not to shift; James says it will inject venom into your system. I'm Riley by the way. I won't hurt you and you don't have to worry about talking. I'm deaf, so I couldn't hear you anyways. Um… I can hear your thoughts, though only if I'm touching you and you are thinking them towards me, touch also allows for me to hear out of your ears, if that makes any sense." He explains as his hand continues to travel up and down my arm, when I look down at myself I am thankful to see I am wearing shorts.

"I put them on you, didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Riley says causing me to look back at him. That's when our eyes lock, and I am unable to move as my entire world shifts. As if this couldn't get any worst I have now just imprinted on a vampire.

"Imprint?" He questions, at hearing my thoughts, as I try to wrap my mind around what just happened.

'_Its how my kind find their mates.'_ I explain with my thoughts as I take in more of the vampire, he was young looking maybe only seventeen or so when changed. _'We imprint on our soul mates, it um, connects us.' _I try my best to explain as I show him a memory of Jacob explaining what happened between him and Bella.

"But why would you imprint on me?" He asks bowing his head. "I'm a monster; I must kill in order to live."

He seemed so sad, and I didn't even realize I had moved to touch him until my hand is lifting his chin so that his eyes may meet mine.

'_There are some that live without killing humans, have you ever tried animal blood?' _I ask, holding his blood red eyes with my own sliver blue ones.

"Animal blood?" He questions looking almost shocked. "James said we can't live that way that we had to kill humans to live."

From the look in his eyes I knew he was telling the truth, and I also knew it was up to me to explain to him that James has lied.

'_There are some vampires that live close by, they call themselves the Cullens. They drink the blood of animals, and even play the part of a family and interact with humans. Their leader is a doctor.' _I hadn't yet met the Cullens and while my pack didn't like them I had always been interested in vampires and them drinking animal blood.

"Guess it doesn't matter too much, neither of us will ever meet them." He says absent mindedly.

It is then that I hear someone close by and know for certain that it is James.

'_We could, Riley, if you get this thing off of me we could meet them together.'_ I could see fear spike in his eyes when I mentioned him disobeying James.

"I can't, he'll kill me." He whispers just as a light shines on us and I realize we are at the bottom of a well.

'_I wont let him, PLEASE Riley, this may be out only chance. I'll protect you, you're my soul mate.' _He looked at me then at a rope ladder that was being thrown down for us.

A single nod of his head was all I got as he tore the offending contraption off of me and I practically flew up the ladder towards James.

My quick and sudden appearance surprised James as I wasted no time and lunged at him, shifting in midair. I knew if I lost I would lose not only my life but my imprints as well and that was not something I was willing to lose.

Surprised at my sudden attack, James only just managed to roll out of the way before I ploughed through him, but his hand didn't make it in time. My fangs and jaw clasped what felt like a small log. It was tough but not strong enough to withstand my teeth sinking into it wrenching it from marble companion. If I had to take him piece by piece, I would. I let my wolf control my actions as I fought for Riley's and my lives.

Before I landed and turned to face James again, I spat the offensive appendage in Riley's direction, who had been quick to follow me out of the well and with lightening speed tossed James arm further into the forest.

James was furious and screamed out an ear piercing screech that had me wincing. Vampires are fast and brawn was not on my side, but I was agile and had a brain and I knew how to use it. In the short time that I had encountered James, I knew he was an arrogant cocky bastard and if I played it right, that would be his undoing. Internally I was shaking like a leaf; I was doing this for Colin as well as my imprint. I could no longer help Colin, but I'd make sure this leech never touched another. Pushing my fear down to the depths, letting adrenaline flood my body, I readied for battle.

'_You can do it Seth, we're coming. You're not alone, keep fighting.' _Jacob's voice suddenly said to me, as I felt the strength of my pack enter me. My brothers couldn't be with me physically, but they were doing all they could to be with me spiritually. I block out their thoughts, so that I may concentrate as I turned all my attention on James.

"Do you really think you can beat me, dog?" James sneered condescendingly, crouching down ready to pounce.

I mirrored his actions, before he continued with his verbal assault – he sure loved his own voice.

"A scrawny mangy tuft of fluff, a hand can be re-attached." That's it keep talking. In the mean time I was assessing his weak spots. He'd be expecting me to go for the neck. So what else was available? Ankles? Naaa, if he moved too fast, I'd get a mouth full of nothing, so that leaves knees, elbows, shoulders, and ribs, these were better and now would be my main target. I'll tear the bastard that killed Colin apart, piece by piece.

James sprang into the air, flying towards me. I stood my ground until the last possible millisecond assessing his trajectory, knowing that once airborne he couldn't change direction or arc.

I flattened myself to the ground, just as his arms passed by grabbing thin air instead of the expected fur, I couldn't afford for him to get his hands around me. As the rest of him flew past me I pounced sinking my fangs into his left knee, shaking my head, tearing it to shreds and throwing James into a tree in the opposite direction, away from Riley.

The tree cracked like thunder in protest as James sliced through it. The damaged limb ensured James could no longer pounce and it slowed him down significantly. Unfortunately it also alerted him to the fact that I was no pushover, that I was a true fighter.

Picking himself from the ground, pure hate and disgust adorned his face. Spurred on by my small success I now stalked towards James. The longer this went on, the more James had a chance of recovery, so every move I made had to count.

I paced in front of James keeping myself between him and my imprint.

"Why are you protecting that worthless piece of shit?" James sneered before continuing. "You care for him don't you?" I glanced towards Riley.

A hideous laugh escaped James frozen lungs. "I'll kill him too, once I've taken care of you, you little freak! Should of just killed you like I did your little buddy, he didn't even see it coming. Human lives are so fragile don't you think?"

James was trying to distract me as he stalked closer towards me, intent on killing not only me but Riley. I couldn't risk that, I had to make my move.

I lunged towards James making it look as though I was heading for his right, but changed at the last minute to head for his slower left side. Off balance he swiped at me catching my right shoulder. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't stop now. I latched onto the back of his arm allowing the momentum to swing me around to his back. This took James completely off his legs rolling us on the forest floor. We came to a halt, James face down in the dirt. I seized the opportunity to sink my teeth into the back of his neck and with every ounce of strength I had tore it from his shoulders.

I was breathing heavy as I looked at James not mangled body. I didn't feel brave or glorious. Yes James was a monster, he deserved death. _But by killing James was I any better than him? Who was I to decide that he should be killed?_

"Seth, someone's coming I can smell them on the air." Riley called out and I quickly ran to his side so that he may touch me and know my thoughts and be able to hear. Somehow my wolf knew what he needed, because I felt great relief leave Riley as he gained the use of my hearing.

**Edward POV-**

Jasper and I had been teamed up with Jacob, and were heading north into the woods, looking for any sign of the young shifter and the vampire who took him.

Two hours passed as we found nothing and it was starting to get dark. My worry for the young shifter grew as I thought about not finding the shifter before it is too late.

The three of us were just about to head back and meet up with the others when Seth's thoughts were suddenly connected to the packs.

"Jacob can you track where he is now?" I ask as he communicated with his brother.

'_Yes this way we must hurry.' _Jacob said as the three of us picked up speed and Jacob was cut off from Seth closing the connection.

As we made our way through the forest I started to pick up three thoughts and suddenly there were only two and I let out a sigh of relief. Seth was safe.

**Riley POV-**

I braced myself for a fight I know I would lose when another wolf and two vampires came through the trees.

"_Seth!"_ The wolf yelled as he greeted the young wolf who was currently beside me.

"Hi I'm Riley." I say to the three newcomers, praying they would give me a chance before attacking.

"I'm Jasper and this is my mate Edward." The blonde haired vampire said as he steps forward and offers me his hand to shake. Its then that I notice small bite marks marring his skin.

I look from his offered hand to Seth before grasping it and giving him a smile before moving on the Edward outstretched hand.

Once our hands meet it feels as if the world exploded as so many thoughts flooded my mind and I quickly let go of Edward's hand. 

**AN: PLEASE let me know what you thought of this…**

**I've entered into the PickYourPicContest (Found in my favorite authors list). ****It's an anonymous contest so please don't try to guess which is mine…**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I own nothing…. There is now a banner made for this story on my profile PLEASE check it out! SO sorry for the long wait. **

**Chapter 21**

**Riley POV-**

Once our hands meet it feels as if the world exploded as so many thoughts flooded my mind and I quickly let go of Edward's hand.

Seth is by my side in an instant and my hand curls into his soft fur as he asks if I am alright. Through Seth I can hear the other shifter Jacob, he was staring at me, his thoughts weary on if I could be trusted.

"Yeah I think so, sorry that's never happened. Seth it was all so loud." I look from Seth's wolf form to the vampire Edward who was now wrapped in the arms of Jasper.

**Jasper POV-**

The moment Riley and Edward touch I feel pain erupt from Riley.

"I'm ok love." Edward whispers to me as I wrap my arms around him, before turning to look at the other vampire. I was curious about this male.

"Your power is that you use others hearing, isn't it?" My love questions, a smirk on his face as Riley nods.

Slowly I use my power to calm all of the tension in the air and before we knew it the rest of the family and shifters had arrived and we were collecting pieces of the destroyed vampire and setting his pieces on fire.

I could feel all of the shifters disappointment about not being able to kill him. Though as Riley told them about Seth fighting causing the young shifter too feel slightly embarrassed, possibly from all the attention and the pride his pack was now feeling.

I would have to admit it was a big thing; the young shifter was able to better a vampire. Shifters were made to fight in packs, it's not very often they survive a fight one on one. As the shifters walk off to shift back to human, I study Riley who now stood before the family alone.

He was young, possibly as young as Edward when changed. But he was also not that old of a vampire. His nerves increased as he stood before the family. Alice was holding his arm and chatting to him as he asked about our ability to feed off of animals. He was hesitant to believe it, though he also seemed hopeful about it.

"But what if I slip?" He asks the same question all of us had asked at one point or other.

"As long as you attempt to abide by our lifestyle, any slip will be forgiven." Carlisle answers for us just as Seth and the other shifters rejoin us.

**Edward POV-**

Riley joined our family three months ago, and with no slips everything was going well, especially relations between us and the shifters.

Young Seth had practically moved in and was seen as a brother to us. Jasper especially had taken him under his wing and even helped Seth improve on his fighting. Jasper claimed that Seth was a natural and reminded him of Peter, someone he hadn't seen since he let peter run.

_Edward, are you going to tell me where you are dragging me?_ Jasper asks a smile on his face as I squeezed out intertwined hands. Jaspers birthday was days away and I had planed a special surprise for him, and was determined to keep it a surprise.

"You're not going to get it out of me Jasper." I say turning to look at him. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride babe."

Jaspers not happy about my answer, but stops pushing.

We make it to the hotel just before sunrise.

I knew he would recognize the scent on the air right when he stepped out of the car, but that was ok, this was his surprise.

_Edward how did you? _His question stops mid thought as two vampires exit the hotel and run human speed towards us.

"Jasper." Peter says as his arms wrap tightly around my love.

"Peter it's… it's…. oh this is…" Jasper seemed at a lost for words as he looked from Peter to me.

"Edward, nice to meet you in person." Peter says, holding out his hand to shake mine as Charlotte steps forward and greets us.

We visit with them for hours.

It's midnight when we find ourselves alone, in the nicest suite of the hotel.

"Thank you for today love." Jasper says as I pull him down onto the bed with me.

"Happy birthday, Jazzy. I am so happy to have you." I whisper as his hands go to my shirt buttons.

"Forever?" He questions, pushing my shirt off of my shoulders and exposing my chest, as I unbutton his own shirt.

"Forever." I confirm, pulling my lover, my mate towards me into a kiss. 

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was having a hard time winding my plot back to this ending that I wrote months ago. I hope you had enjoyed this story :) I Do Not Know if there will be a spin off, obviously Seth and Riley do have a story. It's just not a planned story of mine right now. I will miss these boys. Thank you all who have taken this journey with me by reading and reviewing. **


End file.
